A New Piece of One Piece
by LucindaSilvers
Summary: Who is this girl...? Lucy. That's what she called herself. She is the new addition to the Strawhat family and she packs a punch, literally. Follow Lucy and her life on the Grand Line with our favorite anime pirates. But don't be fooled by her petite frame, Lucy has a dream she wants to achieve as much as Luffy does. With her very own devil fruit Lucy is ready to set sail!
1. Chapter 1

A New Piece of One Piece. Chapter 1

**Before I begin I just want to say that I don't own One Piece or anything related to it. I am simply borrowing the characters and adding my own OC. Criticism is welcome as also are any questions that may rise as you read this fanfic. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy**!

Lucy awoke with a jolt, she snapped open her eyes and looked up to the dark wooden ceiling above her. Her blankets and sheets laid around Lucy in messy bunches, her pillow was carelessly thrown to the carpeted floor below. Outside her single window the ruthless thunder roared. "Ugh" The blonde groaned as she reached for her tossed pillow, her shoulder blades screamed in agony from yesterday's intense workout. The night sky was shrouded in dark heavy rain clouds, not even the moons soothing light was visible.

Once Lucy retrieved her lost cushion she quickly rested her head and continued to stare at the dark ceiling above. The dark room smelled of rain and oak, Lucy always found this relaxing. Her long blonde hair felt cold and dry, Lucy didn't even bother to touch it, and her sweaty palms would make it worse. She relaxed her muscles and began to count each raindrop that bounced off her foggy window. Soon the rain drops began to silence themselves as Lucy slowly slipped into the sweet bliss of sleep once again.

"Everyone up!" A male voice rasped from afar. Lucy's green eyes popped open in seconds, despite her body's screams to slow down Lucy was already at her wardrobe picking out her uniform. She took a moment to look out her window, not even a cloud in the sky. "The _Grand Line_ sure has an interesting climate" Lucy muttered to herself.

"HEY! You awake" The same male voice screamed only closer to Lucy's wooden door. Each of the man's footsteps seemed to get closer and closer, the wood screeched with every step. She froze and snapped her head towards her closed door "I'm up!" Lucy croaked in a weird tone.

At her words the man's footsteps ceased "Breakfast is in 30 minutes!" He seemed to lose his interest in Lucy "And classes begin at 9 am!" the man's voice lowered in sound as he moved further away

Lucy let out a sigh in relief, she raised her arms to stretch. She immediately stripped off her flannel pajamas and opened her underwear drawer. The blonde girl slid on a pair of boy shorts and khaki slacks, and then she adjusted her belt to a perfect fit.

From a different drawer emerged a skin colored bandage roll, Lucy took the roll and limped towards the full body mirror. Along with her thighs her ankles also screamed from fatigue. For a second Lucy stared at her bare chest, her bare and _small _chest. Lucy knew she was more endowed than most 16 year old girls but she was still self-conscious.

She placed the end of the bandage to the right of her right breast and began to wrap it around; making sure it was all strait and _tight_. Once she ran out of bandages to wrap she quickly tucked away the remaining end and straightened out any uneven folds. Once Lucy thought the bandage was perfect she turned to her side to check her results. "Completely flat" Lucy cheered silently; her chest was wrapped so tightly that her boobs seemed nonexistent.

Lucy limped back to her wardrobe and pulled out a stark white dress shirt and a red stripped tie. Once she finished dressing she went back to her mirror to see how she looked. "Perfectly male" she mumbled looking at her oversized outfit to hide any feminine curves. Her eyes wondered around her body admiring her disguise until they landed on her blonde head.

Lucy laughed nervously as she realized the most important part, her long blonde hair rested like a blanket of gold over her male ensemble, slightly curling at its ends. Grabbing her brush from her wardrobe she quickly combed through all the knots and tangles until her hair was pin straight.

Lucy grasped a handful of bobby pins and hair ties and once again limped over to her mirror. She first braided her golden locks into one long braid that reached down to her waist. She grabbed the base of her braid and began to twist. She twisted and set bobby pins until all her has pinned up into a crown of braided hair. From her wardrobe she pulled out a dark haired wig, the ebony locks barely reached below her ears.

Now Lucy was finished with her morning routine of preparing her disguise, she looked in the mirror one last time before she left her tiny room. She looked at her wall clock and smirked "New record I suppose" breakfast began in 5 minutes.

Lucy cautiously stepped out into the tight corridor, the hallway was silent. She quickly closed wooden door and locked it, then shoved the key into her chest pocket. Lucy turned towards the stairs and began to walk down. Lucy descended three floors before she reached the common rooms were she found two boys chuckling to themselves. One boy, Alex, had most of his shirt buttons undone showing off his soft and flabby chest while the other boy, Bruce, didn't even have a shirt on.

"Morning Luke" A sarcastic tone echoed throughout the quant room, Bruce picked up his head and turned towards Lucy, his brown curls draped over his eyes "Taking forever as always, I'm surprised you don't have your hair curled or make up on!" The two boys began to laugh like children. Of course these two barbarians were not aware that Lucy was in fact female, Luke was just a pseudonym.

Lucy knew better than to pick a fight while her body was fatigued, usually she'd try and get a good punch in before shit hit the fan. Instead the disguised blonde just continued on walking strait out of the front doors and on to the campus.

The school grounds were… well they were similar to a fairytales. The lawns were a luscious green and the masonry walkways were perfectly carved. Lucy took a deep breath, the sweet aroma of freshly cut grass flooded her senses. She looked up to the bright sun beating down on her pale skin and walked to the cafeteria. Lucy clenched her stomach as it gave a vicious growl; she needed to eat something and quick.

After breakfast everyone was seated in the main mess hall, all heads were turned towards the podium up front. Lucy wiped her three breakfast dishes with a blue cloth before taking her seat.

From behind the curtains came an old man with a giant beer belly that was horribly covered by his business suit. The Headmasters grey hair was combed over in a pathetic attempt to cover his bald head.

He held the microphone close to his face and rasped, obviously a heavy smoker "Welcome Men to the 56th year of Rockwell's Honors Academy for Boys, I am honored to be able to congratulate you on your great success being accepted to this amazing academy. I wish you all a great semester and I hope that you boy- no MEN achieve all your desires!"

With that the whole room cheered, boys from ages ten to seventeen were laughing and chatting until a large gong sound throughout the campus. "Off to your first class men" The principle spoke once again. He then trudged off the stage disappearing among the curtains.

Men pffft… they have no clue that Lucy's situation, she wondered if she should take that as a compliment of her disguise skills or an insult to her looks. "I must be ugly" Lucy sulked as she limped to the academics building.

This was Lucy's second year at the Rockwell Academy, three years ago Lucy found herself on this island with no memory of her past, and luckily she was taken in by a resident of this island. She was a sweet old woman that taught her the ways of the island and how to survive on her own. The old woman's name was Lily; she worked as a maid to one of the many nobles that lived on the island.

A year after Lucy arrived the old woman fell gravely ill, Lucy did her best to find treatment but all the doctors refused to assist. That was the day Lucy found out the true role that men expected women to play on this island. Women were nothing but tools and once one got sick or was unable to work the men would simply find a replacement. This attitude boiled Lucy's blood; she wanted to beat sense into every last man that shared these ideals.

But Lucy was just a girl, she was weak as well, all she had was one trick her mysterious devil fruit power that she had for as long as she could remember. She couldn't even remember if she ever took a sinkless-swim in the ocean. Well her devil fruit was worth the loss.

When Lily passed away Lucy made a promise to leave this island a live a more fulfilling life, that was the day she began her extreme training and enrolled in the boy's academy.

The determined blond made a plan, graduate from this academy and leave this forsaken island forever!

**I don't know how many chapters I will make but I do know that I will be changing the story line a bit (I am adding a whole new character .). I just want you to know I am against ruining Echiro Oda's theme of not shipping any characters in a romantic way. This is adventurous fanfic and is meant for comedic purposes only. If you don't like it then do not read it; but if you have any questions or critics please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Piece of One Piece Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know you're wondering "Where are the Strawhats!" Well they are coming. I wanted to explain that this fic will revolve around my OC Lucy and only Lucy's thoughts! Rewriting the manga would be no fun now would it :p. I will end up changing the story line but nothing too drastic alright; I will not be killing anyone unless Echiro Oda decides to kill them!**

"Ugh" Lucy moaned as she rubbed her aching thighs. It was the end of Japanese Class, aka the last class of the school day. Lucy's legs _were_ fine until she went to PE; she even collapsed on the floor when asked to do push-ups. Now she was sitting in class waiting for the grand clock to ring, signaling the end of school.

The disguised blond rested her head on her wooden desk; she was already finished with her assignment. "This school was way too easy, and they called themselves _advanced_" Lucy thought.

Just as Lucy's forehead made contact with the cool wood she felt something in the pit of her stomach. She felt something; Lucy raised her head at lightning speed and saw a crumpled ball of paper land right where her head was resting.

She looked to her right to see Marcus, waving his finger at the paper, a drop of sweat slid down his cheek. Lucy narrowed her eyes as she tried to straighten out the parchment. Lucy looked at the note and read "Hey Luke, can I please have the answers to…" At those words Lucy's scrunched the paper and threw it into the storage of her desk, she didn't even look over to Marcus to see his face, Lucy immediately put her head down to relax once again. "Stupid boys" she thought.

Once the bell rang Lucy was the first to sprint out after handing in her assignment. Of course the teacher praised her on her accuracy before she left. All the teachers loved everything about Lucy, her hand writing, writing style, and even her answers to questions. Lucy never really gave it much thought but maybe it was because she was a girl and the teacher wasn't used to a female's intelligence.

Lucy kept walking all the way to the academy's front gates. Instead of leaving with a grand exit she walked over to a wooded area and jumped the metal fence. From her messenger bag Lucy pulled out a loose grey t-shirt, she unbuttoned her dress shirt to change. Once done she stowed away her apparel and headed through the woods.

The academy was built on a mountain that let it tower over all the neighboring towns. A majority of the islands residents were noble families or middle class but there was one town that held the lowest class of them all. Of course that was where Lucy was headed, her heels ached as she descended the cliff.

She continued walking through the forest until she hit a small town bustling with people. It was lunch time at the academy but Lucy can only handle so many boys for so much time, she preferred to have lunch _alone_.

Lucy, still looking like a boy, headed towards her favorite stall that had the best Ramen. The blond would stop their everyday no matter what the weather was. She ordered her signature dish and spoke to the chef "Hey ojichan!"

The stoic man lifted his wrinkled face to see Lucy's sparkling green eyes. "Lucy! How was school!" The shop keeper exclaimed. The man's frown was replaced by a beaming grin, seeing Lucy definitely brightened his afternoon.

After Lily passed away the shop keeper, Tamaki, was the only person on the island that new Luke was Lucy. He even signed her school papers as he legal guardian, ever since then Lucy has had lunch at his shop every day for the past year.

"Easy and boring" the girl replied in monotone. "Very good" The old man took her lack of excitement as a joke. "Headed out to the woods again?" He asked in a worried tone. "I think you put enough strain on your body!" He rushed before Lucy could respond to the question.

"I'm not going, my legs are killing me and I left my axe in my dorm." Lucy said playing with her chopsticks on the bar. "By the way I cut an excess amount of wood; I can give it to you free of charge"

Tamaki was always worried about Lucy's health. This girl did not know her limits; he sometimes believed that she didn't know she had any. Sometimes she would walk in perfectly fine and cheery and not even notice her arm has bleeding or she was limping. Lucy just brought stress that a man his age did not need!

But the old man looked at Lucy and smiled "When do you ever charge me" he laughed, Lucy smiled in return. "You can leave it in the back whenever" He pointed his ladle behind him "What are your plans for the day?" he asked.

"I wanted to pick up some cloth to make more clothing" Lucy said, her mouth began to salivate at the smell of her dish being prepared. "And some more thread".

Tamaki stirred the pot before setting down his ladle, he gave a deep sigh that made Lucy a little worried.

"You get what you need today and stay at the academy for the next few days" Tamaki said in a grave tone while setting Lucy's order on the mat in front of her. "Why ojichan, what's wrong?" Lucy's tone became serious; no longer did she care about the steaming dish in front of her.

The old man took off his chef's hat and used it to wipe the sweat from his brow. "Lucy you know they come every year to… restock. You know… the pirates who claimed this island" Lucy's stomach sank at the word of pirates.

"Is it really that time of year again?" Lucy held her head in her slender arms "Ojichan what are you going to do?" Her palms began to sweat; she began to feel a slight pain at her waist.

"Stay here and fend for the shop, maybe if I give them free food they won't tear it up too bad" The old man attempted to chuckle to lighten the mood.

Lucy slammed her fists to the table breaking her chopsticks in the process "Tamaki you can't be serious" her tone was furious. "You need to show those bastards whose boss. It's about time they stop treating this island like there dumpster!"

"Oi, oi, calm down Lucy! There are some things in life you can't fight, sometimes you have to accept things and hope for the best". Tamaki smiled at the young girl who was clearly fuming. He patted her black wig and gave her a new set of chopsticks.

Lucy took a deep breath, pulled her dish close to her and spoke in a calm voice "Then tomorrow I'm coming here early to help you out"

Now it was the old man's turn to scream "There is no way in hell I'm letting you stay here, not after last year" He pointed his finger to her waist.

Lucy thought back as she clenched her waist. Under her shirt was a six inch sword cut, brought to her by the one and only captain of those pirates. Ever since then Lucy started training to become stronger, her devil fruit gave her a great advantage but she still needed to work hard to even be on par with the Blue-beard pirates.

"Don't worry Ojichan, I've been training with my axe" Lucy tried to calm the old man, people were beginning to stare. "And I'll dress like a girl so I won't get attention from the school"

"That piece of steel won't get you anywhere" Tamaki spat "I order you to stay at school as your guardian, I'll even call the school to make sure you are there!"

Lucy was speechless and defeated "But…" "NO Buts" Tamaki countered "Now eat!"  
* * *

After the meal Lucy gave Tamaki a big hug "I better have a Ramen Supreme when I come back next week!" Lucy tried to keep her voice steady. "And it will be waiting here for you, 'ya glutton"

Lucy walked away feeling guilty for lying, it was obvious that she wasn't going to leave Ojichan alone just like that. She began walking towards the clothing shop to get what she needed.

She walked into the breezy store to be greeted by Mae the owner of the store. "Hello honey, here to pick up some more material?" The owner greeted Lucy with a big hug "KAI!" Mae sang "Show Luke the catalogs that we just received" Mae then walked outside to greet new customers.

Mae was a feisty old women, always running around, always busy with something. Never has Lucy seen Mae just sit down and take a break.

A young boy about twelve years old came out carrying two large books "H-here sir" the boy shook as he spoke handing Lucy the new catalogs. She accepted them and walked over to the overstuffed couch in the corner of the shop. The blond plopped herself down and began to create a list, marking each and every fabric she desired.

After and few minutes of silence the door's bell chimed and two young ladies walked in followed by Mae. "Look Vivi" The orange haired girl grinned "This store is so cute!" the other girl with blue hair answered back "This is beautiful."

These were not uncommon comments; Mae's shop was its very own world of colors and fabrics. No matter what the shop always had a sweet incense of lavender. Sometimes Lucy would come here just to enjoy the atmosphere before heading back to the campus.

The two girls shopped around slowly enjoying their time. The blue haired girl responded to the name Vivi while the other was called Nami. They were both beautiful, everything about them showed style and grace. They must have been visiting because Lucy would have definitely remember their faces if they lived around.

After a while they began to try on dresses and different apparel, Lucy's attention went from the catalogs to watching the clothes come to life on the girls. Some of the gowns were made by Lucy herself, whenever she needed some extra cash she would sell them to Mae. Of course Mae was ecstatic to see an aspiring designer. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Excuse me" Lucy stood up from the couch, slowly striding over to the two customers.

"Yes?" Vivi answered, Nami just looked curiously at Lucy.

"Can you try on this dress please? I want to see if it is truly done or not" Lucy asked. For a second the girls looked at each other than smiled "Of course, I'm Nami by the way and this is Vivi" Lucy smiled and said "I'm Luc-ke… Luke I mean" Lucy pretended to cough.

The girls went on to try the dress and both came out saying they loved it "Such amazing design and fabric, who made this" Vivi asked handing back the dress "I did" I said handing it back "I want you to have it, It was made for the bodies you both have. It would be a crime to not let you have it!"

Vivi tried to deny the gift but Nami immediately accepted. They both gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. Lucy left as soon as she got the cloth she ordered.

All Lucy had to do was pick up some thread then head back to the campus, she looked up at the sky, still blue but soon the sun would start to set. Lucy kept walking carefully watching the clouds until she felt something hit her back. Lucy fell over dropping all her bags "Ouch" Lucy rubbed her head making sure her wig was intact.

"Shitty swordsman" A voice growled. "Sorry boy but this idiot is just extremely clumsy" a blonde man held out his hand. "It's alright" Lucy said staring at the two men in front of her.

"Who are you calling an idiot, love cook" The other man shouted. This one had green hair and three katanas strapped to his side. They were both considerably taller compared to Lucy, but she was also very short.

Lucy picked up her bags and began walking away, in the distance she could hear those two men arguing over finding someone. The both continued to insult each other until they were out of sight. Lucy wondered why there were so many strange people in town today.

Lucy continued her stroll all the way to the thrift shop, she went all the way to the clerk and ordered two spools of every color he had available. In the front of the shop were two boys staring in awe over some antique guns. She couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"Oi Ussopp" One boy called "Look at this one!" "Oi Oi Ussopp Ussopp, this one is cooler" Than the other boy who Lucy guessed was Ussopp began talking "Luffy calm down and looks at this one"

Both boys were obviously way too excited over some stupid guns, Lucy sighed as she turned her attention to the grunting cashier. As Lucy paid for her spools there was a crashing sound at the front of the store. The cashier immediately gave Lucy her change and ran off to check things out. Lucy followed carrying all her supplies. The boys stood up with shocked faces as glass covered the floor. The cashier was extremely furious and began to tally a bill.

"Do you really think they have the money to pay you?" Lucy called out "Might as well let them go"

The cashier looked at the two boys and sighed, Lucy was right the customers looked homeless with their ripped clothing. The two sat there like children watching the scene before them. Lucy pulled out some Berry bills from her pocket and gave it to the man "this is all I have on me, sorry"

Lucy immediately left the shop, but not without those two idiots trailing behind "Hey boy!" one called out "Hey kid" the other spoke.

Suddenly an arm grasped Lucy's wrist and pulled her to a stop. She looked behind to see a very long and stretched out arm belonging to the boy with the straw hat. Lucy's immediate reaction was to shriek but she bit her lip. Boys don't shriek like girls. "Y-your arm" Lucy tried to keep her composure.

The boy let go as he came closer. He stood tall and opened his mouth, he took a finger and hooked it to the side of his mouth and pulled "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm a rubber man!" he said it in a muffled voice.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Piece of One Piece Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! As you can see this takes place right after the little garden arc but before Nami comes down with the bug's sickness. I will not jump around arks but I might add some new filler arks from my imagination ^.^ any ideas just message me or review!  
**

"Nice to meet you" Lucy stuttered "My name is Luke" Luffy stopped stretching his face and laughed. "You _are_ a really cool dude" he chuckled.

Lucy began to giggle "It was nothing really, but you guys are very clumsy aren't you"

Ussopp was about to defend himself when Luffy answered "Yup!" All three of them broke out in laughter; Lucy had to hold her stomach while giggling. Luffy stared at the blond a little bit too long before speaking "Hey…"

"Well I have to get going" Lucy cut Luffy off by waving her hand looking at the now orange sky; the sun was already out of sight. Luffy looked a little sad but then grinned showing his teeth "Alright see ya 'round!" Lucy blushed a bit before running of with her shopping bags.

Lucy walked back to the academy through the forest and hiked up the fence. Most of the students were busy chatting on the grass or playing sports to notice Lucy running to her dorm building. Once in the dorm she ran up the stairs and threw her bags in her wardrobe. Before Lucy could even sit down there was a knock at the door. Making sure her wig was intact she answered the door "May I help you?" only sticking so much as her head out.

Outside waited Lucy's dorm warden, well that's what she called him "Luke! I got a call from your guardian that you should be stripped of your leaving rights until further notice" Lucy put on a fake sad face but in the back of her mind she was cursing at that old man.

After Lucy gave a few exaggerated comments the dorm father left, she was about to shut her door when a mocking voice called out "Looks like Lukey is grounded" Suddenly Bruce emerged from his room followed by Alex, both boys were laughing hysterically. Lucy scoffed and shut her door "Hope I didn't disturb your fun in there". The boys were left speechless.

She went over to her bed and collapsed from fatigue. She lay on her bed and began to strip off her sweaty disguise. Once everything was off and put away neatly she went back to her cot and stared out the window. In the distance she could see her town on the bay, so peaceful and quiet.

Tomorrow pirates were coming to raid and take whatever they desire. Lucy curled up under her blanket and held back her anger. Why is it that when people have just a little bit of power they go bad? She hated when other people took advantage of the weak.

Lucy was about to grunt when she remembered, Lucy whipped her eyes, no longer was she a scared little girl, she knew how to fight and had a devil fruit. There was no way anyone could stop her now. Lucy rolled herself out of bed and sat on the hard wood floor. She opened up the drawer that was under her bed. Underneath a couple of wool sweaters was her axe. She pulled it out and swung it around until she rested it between her shoulder and neck. The handle was a dark brown and the blade was shiny silver. Lucy twirled the axe one last time before setting it back in its hiding place.

She jumped right into bed and covered herself with the blankets; tomorrow she was not letting any pirate touch the town. Lucy refused to let those pirates run about wreaking havoc on the ones she came to love.

When Lucy woke it was only 7 am, she quickly turned to her window to see the town, as quiet as ever. Lucy began her morning by taking a shower, today was a day off, which meant not one boy will be up before 10.

Lucy put on her most oversized bathrobe and grabbed her toiletries. The bathroom was only 2 doors down but she would have to be silent. Lucy warped her hair in a tight towel bun and made sure to tuck away any loose strands.

After her long shower, Lucy returned to her room sore free and relaxed. Once again Lucy looked out the window, the town was still quiet, but it was only 7:30 am. Lucy sat down on her soft bed and slowly brushed through her blond strands. She looked out her window; her eyes never left the horizon. After a few minutes Lucy saw a shadow, it could have been anything but her stomach began to sink. This familiar feeling meant something bad was going to happen, she couldn't explain it but she just knew.

In seconds Lucy was off the bed and getting ready, she slipped on a pair of jeans and a loose black t-shirt over her chest bind. She grabbed a wool sweater and covered her axe; last but not least she threw on her wig. Before she left she checked herself in the mirror.

She was about to leave when she her a click on her door, she turned the knob but it was jammed. She began to bang the door "Hello?" she cried.

"Poor Lukey, stuck in his room, dontcha remember? You. Are. Grounded!" Alex and Bruce sang the last word with glee.

"Stop being stupid and open the door!" Lucy began to throw her body at the wood, creating loud bangs. On the other side she only heard the two idiots laugh. Without thinking Lucy ran for her window to check the horizon. The shadow was now closer and more defined than before. She knew that ship, the pirates were here!

Lucy ran back to the door to attempt escape again, but it was useless the door was too strong. Lucy knew the boys were watching on the other side still laughing at her attempts at freedom. Once again she looked at the window and saw that the boat was closer, only a matter of time before it docks.

Lucy closed her eyes and cleared her mind; in her mind she imagined the hallway behind her locked door. There were only two auras' that she felt on this floor, which meant there was no one around to help her. She opened her eyes and placed a slender palm on the wooden exit. The word wood echoed in her head, she grinned as a crazy idea popped into her head.

Then Lucy did something rash, she pulled out her axe from the sweater and ran towards the door. With one swipe the door was in two pieces on the floor. Alex and Bruce stared in utter shock; both were on the floor staring up at their dorm mate wielding an axe. Lucy held the weapon at the boys and spoke before dashing off "Don't mess with me again!"

Lucy ran, she ran and ran, she ran down the staircase and out the door, she passed the dorm warden without even looking at him. Lucy kept up a fast pace, until she got to the gate. She threw over her axe then joined it on the other side. She stumbled into the forest and took off into a run towards the town.

When she arrived the boat was already docked, the town looked deserted. The pirates slowly began to disembark the vessel, each scarier than the last. Lucy stood behind a building waiting for her moment.

She looked around for the captain there was no sign of him. About thirty or so men were on the dock before he finally showed himself, Blue-beard finally made an appearance at last. He jumped of his ships mast head and landed on the dock, Lucy could hear him order "Okay boys, I've decided to get a new island to claim, we won't be coming back after this dock" Lucy sighed in relief before he spoke again "Remember to leave your mark!"

Lucy's mouth fell open from shock. He was planning to wipe the town. Lucy rose to her feet and walked down the center of the road. Her scar began to burn but she ignored it and kept walking. She cleared her throat and spoke loud so they could all hear "Don't you dare touch my town!"

The captain's grin fell for a few seconds; he turned to Lucy and chuckled. "And what are you going to do hmmm?"

"I'll just have to beat some sense into you then" Lucy raised her axe and rested it on her shoulder. The Blue-beard captain gave a creepy grin before snapping his fingers, he then proceeded to run a dirty hand down his long blue beard.

Immediately six burly men came running towards Lucy, their knives and swords drawn, each of them was hungry for blood. The blond closed her eyes and readied her stance, she bent her knees slightly and gripped her axe, under her breath she muttered "Angel's Blessing."

Suddenly Lucy's body was cloaked in a white light; her axe began to grow double in size. She lifted the blade and swung it with all her might, there was a blast of wind and a white light that blinded everyone accept her.

Once Blue-beards vision cleared his smirk was replaced with a look of shock. His six burly men were all unconscious on the floor, each one with a gash with the size of Lucy's axe. Lucy relaxed her stance and rested her hand on her hip.

Blue-Beards face grew grim and he snapped his fingers again, this time two men with rifles aimed their guns at Lucy. Two shots went off in her direction, Lucy grinned as she ran towards the group of pirates. She began to glow the same bright light and everything slowed down, Lucy saw the bullets midair flying at the speed of a snail. She ran past dodging them both successfully and ran towards the dumbfounded pirates.

Lucy gave a quick swipe with her axe that created a tremor in the stone ground; she sent a gust of white light that easily took down ten men in seconds. Lucy gave an innocent smile as she saw the captains frown turn into pure rage. Once again Lucy readied her stance, this time she focused on the captain himself. He waved his hand but nothing happened, Lucy's green eyes widened in shock when she realized what he did, the blond was too slow to react.

There was an explosion of pain in the back of Lucy's head, the girl immediately dropped to the floor. Before the darkness claimed her consciousness she heard a very eerie laugh that sent shivers up her spine.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Piece of One Piece Chapter 4

**Hey guys again, I hope I'm not just talking to myself. I want to know what you guys think so far. Sorry the back story is long but so is everyone else's in One Piece ^.^ Thanks for following and I'll try to update as much as possible, it is summer so I'll have plenty of time to hole myself up in my room and write all day long!**

To Lucy the world was black and calm; she could feel an intense heat sting her cheeks but her painful migraine kept her from wanting to leave this blissful darkness. On the other hand her body felt cold and damp. Lucy was about to slip back into a deep sleep when a distant scream shocked her green orbs open.

For a moment her vision was spotted and blurry, she could only make out the heavy rainclouds booming above her. Lucy lifted her head but her head exploded in agony, she lifted her weak palm to rub it lightly. When she began to think her eyes widened in fear. Wasn't she fighting Blue-beard, what happened, where was she?!

Once her vision oriented itself she tried to look around, the streets were doused with rain; a small shop to her right was up in flames. She bit her lip in fear as she looked at the destroyed building. Lucy, lying on her stomach, looked to her front. Not too far from her body was her axe, all alone in a shallow puddle.

She stretched out her slender arm when she immediately felt a sharp pain in her gut. A man laughed as she rolled to her side gasping for air. Lucy picked up her head and coughed up blood onto the wet road. She turned to look at her attacker; it was captain Blue-Beard himself.

"Enjoyed your nap, boy?" The man grinned as he rested his muddy boot on Lucy's waist. She checked her body and as she expected her wig was still there as well as the rest of her disguise. She looked up at Blue-Beard, his yellow teeth made her cringe. Lucy stared daggers at him.

Noticing the disgusted look on his prey's face he reached down, his hand buried itself it Lucy's black curls. He pulled his hand up with all his strength; he then realized that only the hair was in his palm. Blue-Beard peered down and saw an angry looking kid with long blond braid.

"I remember you" He gave a malicious smile "That girl that I stabbed last year, could 'a sworn I killed you back then" He pulled out a pocket knife and held it to the girls shirt. Using the knife he gently lifted the hem till her scar was visible. He began to poke at it with the tip of the blade "You were stupid back then and you were stupid just now. How much do you think a stupid girl with an axe can do against an all-powerful devil fruit user"

Blue-Beard lifted his body and laughed "Sha Sha Sha Sha!". Lucy shook off her fear and spoke "All powerful?" Lucy forced a laugh even though her stomach ached "All you do is pick on the weak and survive off of cheap shots to the head"

The more Lucy spoke the lower the man's laugh became. She sat up strait with her two legs folded to her sides "You tell yourself you are strong but are really just a giant bully and killing me now just proves your weakness. I despise trash like you, and that's why I'm going to kill you!" Lucy gathered up her energy and forced herself on her feet; she wobbled at first but then gained her balance.

Blue-Beard was shocked at the girl's speech; he dropped his knife and backed away. He almost slipped on a rain puddle.

Lucy stepped closer, just behind the pirate was her axe if she could reach it then she would have the advantage. Lucy readied her stance and glared at the shaking captain in front of her. In an instant she gave a good push off the ground and aimed for the axe, she lost balance and fell to her knees, but fortunately she was able to grab her weapon.

She looked behind to see Blue-Beard grinning at her, his hands dwelled on his gun holster hooked to his belt. Her eyes widened as grasped the handle, there was no choice now. Lucy arched her back and stretched her shoulder blades apart. Before she felt anything she heard voice yell "I like your spirit!"

Captain Blue-Beard, obviously lost in his world, continued to lift his hand gun aimed straight at Lucy. But before he could pull the trigger a fist came from nowhere flying strait towards the Captain's face. As soon as the stretched fist made contact with the pirate's face he went flying towards a Mae's Clothing store, he crashed through the window and then to the floor as the racks of clothing fell on top of him.

Lucy lifted her disoriented body to her feet and she raised her axe to a defensive position. From the top of one of the buildings a shadowed figure jumped down, it landed perfectly on its feet. As he stepped closer his figure became more defined, a simple Strawhat was positioned right on top of its black haired head.

"What you said back there, I like it" the figure spoke again; as he got closer Lucy began to recognize his face "Also I never knew you were a girl!"

Lucy looked up to the boy she met yesterday at the material store, she recalled his name was Luffy. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the goofy face the boy showed.

"Luke is not really a girl's name" Another voice called from around the street corner. Two girls slowly walked over, one was confident the other was a little fidgety. The two girl's shadows revealed them to be Nami and Vivi from the clothing shop.

"What's your real name" A deep voice doomed from behind "Oi marimo be more gentle when speaking to a lady" Lucy turned around to see the same tall men from yesterday. She smirked and calmly said "Isn't it proper to introduce yourself before asking others of their names?"

The green haired man lightened up his scowl and shrugged "My name is Roronoa Zoro" The blonde man lit a cigarette, gave it a big puff, and cooed "My name is Sanji" he grasped Lucy's muddy hand and bowed.

Lucy gave a slight blush Sanji's manners, she pulled back her arm and turned towards Luffy "My name… My real name is Lucy" she sighed as she swung her axe over so that it rested on her shoulder.

"I think this moment is very touching and inspiring but I think we should save it until after we beat up the angry looking pirates" The long nose boy, his name maybe Ussopp, cried as he ran behind Luffy for protection. Down the road was the rest of Blue-Beards crew, Lucy figured they'd be curious to their captains whereabouts.

All Luffy did was give his trademark grin before planting his feet on the ground and bending his knees. She looked behind herself to see another chuck of the crew blocking off our escape from the other side of the road. Lucy swung her axe and prepared her stance as well.

Lucy whispered the words "Angels Blessing" while the Strawhat boy screamed "Gumo Gumo no Gatling"

Lucy's axe once again grew in size and turned a sparkling white; she bent her knees and gave a good shove off the ground. The blond swung her weapon with all her might and let out a wave of white light that could cut through steel. In seconds Lucy's side of the road was wiped cleaned, she was surprised to see the other side was as well.

"That's an interesting axe" The swordsman with three katana said "But I'm sure it's not just the axe that deserves the credit. Lucy narrowed her green eyes and whispered "Oh the mysteries"

At those words Lucy's adrenaline rush was slowly coming to an end. Her head began to finally feel the effects of being struck. She looked around and her vision began to blur, her knees began to tremble, and goose bumps formed all over her thighs and forearms.

But before Lucy could give in to her fatigue she saw a movement in her peripheral vision. From the remains of Mae's clothing shop emerged an angry yet terrified Blue-Beard. His hand gun was loaded and aimed in Luffy's direction. Lucy's eyes widened and fear, without thinking she arched her back and jumped at the rubber boy.

Things slowed down in Lucy's mind, she had her sights set on Luffy but her eyes were focused on the man's quivering hand. She instinctively stretched her shoulder blades and felt a familiar relief. The blond was now only inches from Luffy's figure.

From both sides of Lucy emerged two stark white wings, each spanned its own four feet. The girl wrapped her delicate arms around the Strawhats chest and squeezed, her wings unconsciously did the same. Completely shielding the two from every side; it wasn't long until a loud bang rang in Lucy's ears. She whispered "Steel wing…"


	5. Chapter 5

A New Piece of One Piece Chapter 5

**How do you like it so far, well as you can see the action is just picking up!**

_Lucy whispered "Steel Wing…"_

The winged girl felt a small impact hit the center of her appendage; it was more like a little sting than a real gunshot. Lucy pated her wet feet and stretched her white wing, from it a crushed bullet fell to the floor. Luffy was completely silent, Lucy let go of her grip and slightly folded her wings to a more convenient size.

The blond turned to the other crew mates, all of them shocked with a different expression. Blue-Beard fainted to the floor, obviously dumbfounded at the latest development. Before Lucy could say in defense Luffy cheered "SUGOI!"

She turned back to the boy; his dark eyes were replaced with shining balls of light. His grin was wider than it ever was. Behind her Ussopp had the same remark, only he was bolder and began the touch her wings.

Nami and Vivi smiled to themselves, a look of acceptance flashed in her eyes. Lucy, feeling a bit bashful raised her arms to the sky to stretch. Her appendages reached a wingspan of eight feet of lush feathers.

"So the lovely lady is also a real angel, I expected no less" Sanji cooed. Zoro just gave a slight smirk when she glanced in his direction. "Well now that we know your true colors this makes things easier" The orange haired girl giggled.

Luffy was about to open his mouth when the ground began to shake, suddenly the ground gave out below everyone's feet. Everyone sunk to at least their ankles in a sticky mud, rendering them immobile. Luffy sunk down to his waist, his fists getting caught in the ground. A maniacal laugh rang in Lucy's ears. "Jose did you find what I asked for" Blue-Beard emerged from the shop and walked towards the middle of the road.

From an alley way emerged a burly man holding a struggling figure. As the pirates stepped closer the struggling figure became Tamaki. "Ojichan" Lucy shrieked. "Lucy?!" The man cried, fear flashed in his brown orbs.

"I recall this is the man that saved you from your wound last year. The girl who was suffering from a deep knife cut was whisked away by an old man. Now I'm here to kill you both." The captain withdrew his gun; he held it just inches from Tamaki's temple.

Lucy was tired, angry, and frustrated. Her feet were stuck and her secret was revealed. Luffy's eyes became stoic towards the Blond. She bit back her rage and glared at Blue-Beard, she tilted her head to the left, and her bangs covered her left eye. Lucy furrowed her brow and spoke "Like hell!"

The blond buried her hands into wings; each plucked a handful of feathers. Lucy whispered "Steel Wing" as she whisked the white feathers in front of her. Each feather gleamed a shiny silver before gave a giant flap of her wings. The tufts were blown at lightning speed towards the desperate pirates like knives, only sharper.

One feather lodged itself into Blue-Beards hand causing him to drop the gun. Two feathers hit the underling in his thighs resulting in him crashing to the wet ground. Once the captain lost his concentration the hold on Lucy's feet disappeared.

The Winged girl dashed forward and griped the pirate by his shirt; she tightened her grip and pushed off from the muddy ground, all while flapping her wings. Both figures took off to the sky; Lucy ignored her fatigued wings and kept flying. She flew higher and higher, in seconds she was already at cloud level.

Lucy glanced at the awestruck Blue-Beard and batted her green eyes and smirked. Lucy ceased movement of her wings and turned upside down before her descent back to the ground. The shaking pirate was too shocked to even scream.

The blond whispered "Shooting Star…" and her body was cloaked with a white light. She plummeted back to the ground at full speed, her feathered appendages cut through the sky like butter. But just before she hit the ground she let go of the Captain. Free of the extra weight she tilted her wings to change her course.

Blue-Beard hit the ground and raised a cloud of smoke. In all the chaos Lucy's stomach gave a slight growl. Her wings gave into the nagging fatigue and Lucy fell to the floor, she rolled until she came to a complete stop. Her vision blacked out and her body felt numb. But the blond angel fainted with a smile frozen on her face. She heard one of the girls scream "She's there!" before she slipped away. Once again Lucy was lost in her dark bliss…

"You scared the crap out of me Lucy" Ojichan exclaimed while stirring a giant pot of ramen. Luffy's full concentration was focused on Tamaki and his hands making food. On either side of the blond sat both girls sipping green tea at their leisure. Ussopp was admiring the samurai swords mounted on the walls for decoration.

Lucy gave out a nervous laugh as she responded to the worried chef "I'm sorry but, but, I just couldn't stay away!" Bandages were wrapped around her head; apparently she was bleeding from a head wound during the whole fight. Fortunately both Nami and Vivi were gracious enough to help wash the dried blood while Lucy was out cold.

Other than the minor head injury the blond was perfectly fine, Tamaki diagnosed that Lucy had too much stress building up in her body. She passed out because her body couldn't take the strain any longer. Since then Lucy has slept for twenty hours, it was already noon of the next day.

The man sighed as he rolled his eyes at Lucy; she tried her best to look as innocent as possible. Before Lucy could say anything Nami set down her tea rather loudly. Even Zoro who was sleeping on the couch opened his eyes.

The red head smiled as she turned towards Lucy "What can you tell me about you devil fruit" This time even Luffy tore his hungry eyes away from the boiling pot of noodles.

"Well, I honestly know very little about it" Lucy began "I've had it for as long as I could recall, and no matter how many books and encyclopedias I read I cannot find any fruit that matches my description"

"But you must know something?" Vivi questioned, Tamaki smirked at the comment, oh did Lucy know something. Lucy hopped off the bar stool and walked over to the back room, thirty seconds later Lucy came back with a thick leather bound journal. Seated back on the wooden stool Lucy unclipped the latch and turned to the first page.

At the top of the page, in quotations, were the words "Tenshi Tenshi no mi" and underneath was "User: Lucy." The rest of the page was full of tiny scribbles and doodles.

"It's a handwritten encyclopedia" Nami exclaimed staring at Lucy "Did you write this?" The curious red head grasped the book and flipped through the pages. Only about five were filled with different devil fruits and notes. The other pages were just blank parchment.

Lucy smirked "Yeah. I dubbed my fruit the Tenshi Tenshi no mi (Angel-angel fruit)." Lucy leaned on the bar "So far I've gathered that this fruit brings me stark white wings, the ability to turn my feathers into steel like material, and the ability to literally attack people with my aura."

The whole room was silent other than Nami who was reading through the other pages "This is really elaborate! Have you ever thought of doing something with it?" Vivi took the book from the red head and began to read it herself.

"Well my dream is to create an encyclopedia of all the devil fruits and if possible, what they look like in their true form" Lucy stared down at her lap "I want to leave this island and travel everywhere, I want those pages to be filled to the brim of notes and sketches" The blond spoke with determination that even Ojichan grinned. "I don't want any user to find themselves in my situation of not knowing their own fruit."

"Well is that enough Captain?" Nami hunched over to look at Luffy. The Strawhat boy stared at Lucy with his dark eyes; Lucy felt almost self-conscious staring at the boys focused glare. The blond was about to speak when Luffy opened his mouth "What?"

Immediately everyone in the room sighed in annoyance, Ussopp couldn't help but perform a face palm at Luffy's blunt stupidity. "Luffy you idiot, I thought you were actually paying attention!" Nami cried. Tamaki chuckled and began pouring everyone a large bowl of Ramen Supreme.

"I was! Lucy, come to sea with us!" Luffy blurted out as he shoveled a pile of noodles into his mouth. Lucy didn't really understand, she looked around the room and saw everyone grinning, even Tamaki tried to hide his.

"Sorry for our Captain's informal proposal Lucy-chan…" Nami began but Luffy immediately cut off "It isn't a proposal, Lucy is already nakama it only makes sense that she comes with us" The Strawhat boy chuckled as he finished his first bowl of Ramen.

"Who exactly are you guys?" Lucy's eyes grew in curiosity, "And also what happened after I blacked out?" The blond crossed her arms and puffed out her chest. Sanji, who was helping Ojichan cook the food, took a break to lite a cigarette.

"My name is Monkey…" Luffy began but Lucy intercepted "I got that part" but despite that Luffy continued "D. Luffy, and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!"

Lucy mouth fell open, Tamaki stopped stirring his pot of ramen, the others continued eating as Sanji spoke "After you fainted, _I immediately picked you up_ _my princess_" the blond man sang the last few words. Lucy thought she could see heart shaped smoke come from his cigarette "And the others took out the rest of the pirates. We threw them all back on their ship, and told them to never come back. I think they got the message because the Captain was shaking ever since you threw him to the ground"

Lucy gulped down the rest of her tea and deadpanned "Fair enough" then her voice became high pitched "Do you mean _The _King of the Pirates, like to find the One Piece!" All Luffy did was smile, his white teeth gleamed.

Lucy was about to say something then stopped herself; she took another look at the grinning idiot and giggled "So am I about to hop on a pirate ship with a bunch of people I met just the other day?"

Behind Lucy Zoro closed his dark eyes, Nami and Vivi just laughed. Lucy looked at her Ojichan then back at the others "When do we set sail?"

**Hey guys, I'm going to be embarking on a cruise… today… for the next 9 days. I beg you to not un-follow because as soon as I'm back I will fully commit myself to writing. Ill also spend these next few days brushing up on my One Piece knowledge. And if you have any problem with the story or something does not make sense please point it out! Thanks ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

A New Piece of One Piece Chapter 6

**Hello once again, I hope you are enjoying this story. I wanted to take a moment and ask you guys to think of funny scenes or moments you always wanted to see in One Piece. That's all… Enjoy!**

"Oh Luke you can't be leaving!" Mae cried from behind a rack of clothing. She came from around the metal rack and pulled Lucy into a strong embrace. "Oh how I'm going to miss you and your talent!" Mae began an exaggerated cry even as the girls walked out of the shop.

Vivi, Nami, and Lucy were walked down the damp limestone road headed towards the dock. "And Mae is the last of my goodbye's" Lucy said. The blond thought it was better if she left with her secret identity still intact, so for the last time Lucy was in her male disguise.

She did not have much belongings but her axe and notebooks; clothing was something that Lucy could make whenever she wanted. Of course Lucy used all of her savings to buy out Mae's storage of cloth. The three girls walked happily down the road, hands full with overstuffed bags.

"So where is this _Merry_" Lucy asked resting her load of bags on the wooden dock. "The boys should be bringing it around" Nami answered resting her arms as well.

Lucy took one last look at her quant town, she's only lived there 3 years but it seemed like much more. Sometime Lucy wondered what her life was, the other 13 years that she couldn't remember. But she wasn't the type of person to dwell on such trivial things, right now Lucy was about to embark on an unforgettable adventure.

"There they are" Vivi exclaimed as she began to way her arms, from around a cliff emerged a wooden ship with a sheep for a masthead. Resting between the animals horns was Luffy. The three girls waited for the ship to dock closer so that they can board.

Once secure Sanji jumped down from the deck along with a rope ladder, he grabbed all the girls' belongings and climbed back on board. Vivi was first to climb the ladder then Nami, Lucy grasped the rope when she heard her name.

Behind her Tamaki stood there holding a silver box, Lucy let go of the ladder and approached the man. The winged girl saw that Tamaki's eyes were unusually watery.

"Lily told me to give you this once you've grown up" Ojichan grasped Lucy's palm, he placed the silver box and closed her fingers "I believe you've become so much more" Lucy smiled eyes her eyes grew wet. She pulled the old man into an amorous hug, once Lucy withdrew she heard someone scream "There he is!"

Lucy looked behind the old man to see Bruce, Alex and the Headmaster. They came closer and Tamaki stepped beside the devil fruit user. "What is the meaning of this Luke? Destroying school property and attacking your fellow students with an axe. This is almost unbelievable!" The headmaster roared.

"Obviously my dorm mates did not explain the situation in its entirety…" Lucy began but was cut off "I do not want to hear any excuses, come back to the campus to receive your punishment like a man" Bruce and Alex were trying to hold back there obnoxious laughter.

"Well I would but the statement you spoke is not biologically correct." The disguised blond mocked "What are you talking about?" The headmaster grew impatient.

"Let me put this into terms that maybe you could understand, and so that you may continue drinking your life away in your office." The three boys stood in shock as Lucy continue "I hereby quit your useless academy"

Lucy turned to walk away but the headmaster grabbed her wrist, his face was almost red from rage. "By the terms of your scholarship I can force you back to the campus and make you serve your punishment" The headmaster attempted to assert his dominance over Lucy.

Lucy smirked as she slipped from the old man's sweaty grip "Then I'll make you expel me" she exclaimed as she ripped off her black wig, in one swoop she unclipped her blond locks as well. Her long locks cascaded down and stopped just above her hips. She continued to dismantle her disguise with her shirt and baggy jeans, then her chest bind.

All Lucy had on was a pair of baggy black boy shorts and a matching sports bra. She rested her hands on her hips as she batted her green eyes. Bruce and Alex's mouths dropped in shock, a slight blush formed on their cheeks. Lucy smirked but she wasn't done, the blond arched her back.

Lucy felt the familiar feeling of relief as she summoned her pure white wings. They stretched to their full span before folding around Lucy. At that moment Lucy looked stunning, now even the Headmasters mouth hung wide open "Careful _boys _your faces might freeze like that"

The angel bent her slender knees and pushed herself up; her wings proceeded to carry her higher as she rested in the crow's nest of the pirate ship. "Take this as my goodbye!"

Lucy furled her wings back into her body as she sat down, her legs folded Indian style to accommodate for the lack of space in the nest. The blond snapped open the lid of the silver box, inside the container was a gold, heart locket with a red jewel at its center.

"Set sail!" Lucy heard Luffy command, the sails unfurled and ship set off. The blond stood up and looked at a crying Tamaki on the dock. Lucy latched on the locket and waved both hands up and down "Bye Ojichan" she whispered.

After the island became nothing but a shadow in the horizon did Lucy descend, on the front deck resting on lounge chairs were both Nami and Vivi, and the green haired swordsman was snoring away near the railing. The sun was high in the sky; Lucy guessed the time was around 2 or 3 pm.

"Lucy! Let me show you to our room and get you something to wear." Nami said as she put down her book. Nami lead Lucy through a small kitchen were Sanji was hard at work, Luffy and Ussopp were seated at the dinner table playing some card game. Nami opened up a hatch and descended down, Lucy followed suit.

Lucy was greeted by a sweet citrusy scent as she entered the room. The room had one bed, a table, and a large wardrobe. "Uhh Vivi and I are already sharing the bed, I guess we could set up a futon on the floor…" Nami placed a finger on her cheek while she thought. "I see hammock hooks on the wall over there; a hammock is good enough for me" Nami smiled as she opened up the wardrobe to retrieve the netting "Then knock yourself out! My room is your room so choose whatever you like from the wardrobe and come outside, tonight we are having a feast!"

The quirky red head left the room as soon as the netting was set. Lucy searched the wardrobe and found nothing but skirts and tang tops, in all different colors and styles. The blond knew she had to start making clothing for herself and the crew but she would start that tomorrow.

Twenty minutes later Lucy emerged from the girl's cabin to greet Sanji, the room smelled absolutely delicious. It took all her will power to not sneak a bite. Luffy and Ussopp were gone from the room. "Someone is looking as beautiful as ever" Sanji cheered, Lucy unconsciously pulled down the hem of the skirt obviously not used to its breezy tendencies. "Thanks" she gave a tiny blush and she picked at her yellow mini skirt that had two tan rings on the side.

Before Lucy opened the door Sanji smiled "For future reference, what's your favorite type of cuisine?"

Lucy thought for a moment before answering "Italian" she answered leaving the kitchen slash dining room. Outside the blond was greeted with a large gust of wind, below her Luffy and Ussopp were drawing something on a piece of paper.

She hopped off the railing and knelt down before the boys, from her skirt emerged a pen and notebook. "So… Gomu Gomu no mi" Lucy licked the tip of her finger and turned to the next empty page "User is Monkey D. Luffy aka King of the Pirates. Anything else you can add about you fruit?"

Luffy bit his thumb and inhaled a giant gulp of air; he then shut his mouth and blew. Lucy was shocked to see that the boy before her was literally inflating himself before her eyes. Before she could even react a shadow jumped from the crow's nest and landed in the center of the Strawhats belly causing him to release all the air in one blow. The force of the wind was so strong that Lucy was throw at the cabin wall, the crash sound a large _thump_. Luffy and Ussopp stared in shock at the upside down blond.

Lucy looked at her position and began to giggle, on cue both boys fell to the floor laughing hysterically. Luffy stretched his hand and picked Lucy to her feet. "Woah you are really light, way lighter than Nami!" Luffy spoke in an exaggerated voice.

From the top deck an agitated voice screamed "Was the last part really necessary?!" From the top of the deck peered two pairs of brown eyes.

"Oh I only weigh 70 pounds because of my devil fruit, I theorized that this is to aid my flight, my wings weigh next to nothing as well" But before anyone could respond Luffy immediately demanded "Take me flying!"

"Oi Luffy" Ussopp began "I want to go flying too!" Boy boys dark eyes were replaced with stars, their grins became malicious. Lucy immediately unfurled her wings and took off "Sorry boys this is a one person ride" the angel mocked as she continued to fly circles in the sky.

Lucy realized that she was never able to fly this freely and even over water. If her wings ever gave out she would drown for sure, but now she felt free as the wind stroked her long blond locks. Lucy spread her wings to gain altitude, before she reached cloud level she felt a strong hand grasp her ankle. Below her Luffy was already their holding on for dear life "This is amazing"

"Lu…fffy" Lucy yelled as they began to plummet towards the ocean. The angel immediately flapped her wings in distress, desperately attempting to gain altitude. Lucy tried to glide back down to the boat when Luffy's other hand grabbed her wing for leverage. "Why would you grab my wing!" Lucy accused Luffy as they fell towards the ocean. All Luffy did was grin saying that this was _awesome_.

Lucy tried to regain her flight but it was no use her bare feet were greeted by the cold sea water. She took one last gulp of air before she sank below the surface. She opened her stinging eyes to see a struggling Luffy, one hand was flapping wildly while the other had a death grip on her wrist.

On impact with the ocean Lucy's wings reverted back to her body in seconds. She knew she couldn't fight the current so she decided to enjoy the view. Never before could she remember being this far at sea and _drowning_. Fish circled around Lucy ignoring her presence and continuing on with their path. Beside her Luffy was very still, the idiot already wasted what little energy he had in the ocean.

After a few more seconds of observing the aquatic life Lucy began to feel light headed from lack of oxygen. Before she closed her eyes she saw a large shadow swim close to the drowning devil fruit users, she ran out of oxygen before she could make out who it was.

Lucy awoke cold and wet; her back was against something hard. Beside her was a gagging Luffy emptying his lungs of sea water. Five seconds went by before Lucy joined him. "Lucy-chan are you alright" Vivi's voice was worried. "I never seen under the ocean's surface before" Lucy croaked "It was awesome!"

Both Lucy and Luffy broke out into a hysteric laughter before they were both hit with a damp towel. Against the cabin door was a very angry and damp swordsman "You two better watch it" Zoro growled and he went inside. "Sorry Zoro" Luffy mocked before bursting into another fit of laughter. Lucy rested on her back and stared up at the yellowing sky. "Lucy you should get changed, the weather will get very cold tonight; I feel that we may be approaching a winter island in a couple of days." Nami said draping a dry towel over Lucy's shoulders "Thanks Nami-san"

"So Lucy let us finally introduce ourselves, I am Monkey D. Luffy and I'm the Captain!" Luffy belched while sipping his sake. Everyone was sitting at the table in the kitchen a half-eaten feast rested before them. To Lucy's right sat Zoro to her left sat Ussopp. Across her sat Nami and Vivi and at the head of the table was Luffy. Off to the side was a grinning Sanji.

Beside her the long nose boy spoke with great pride "I'm Ussopp, The Great, and I'm the sniper" he stood up shaking his mug, on the side Nami commented "and a compulsive liar" "I resent that" Ussopp defended his pride.

"My name is Nami and I'm the navigator" The red head snickered leaning a little too much over Vivi. "My name is Sanji, Lu-san, and I'm the cook" The tall blond was the least tipsy of the bunch, even Lucy was guilty of having a few drinks.

Everyone went silent as Zoro cleared his throat "The name is Roronoa Zoro" The silence was immediately forgotten as Vivi continued "I'm not really part of the crew… But my name is Vivi Nefertari"

Lucy stopped and thought about her last name it seemed oddly familiar but why. "Vivi is a princess that we are bringing back to her country Alabasta" Luffy blurted, now the name clicked in her mind. "You mean the country that is undergoing a civil war, I learned about this in History class!"

"Way to be subtle Luffy" Nami narrowed her eyes. All Vivi did was laugh and agree to what Lucy inquired. Lucy dropped the subject when she noticed Vivi was feeling uncomfortable. The crew continued to attack their dishes, everyone but Luffy and Lucy stopped at seconds. The blond finally stopped at fourths while Luffy finished at sixths.

"You sure eat a lot" Zoro questioned the 16 year olds stomach; it was no bigger than his fist. "I may be very small" Lucy slurred at her words "But… but my devil fruit runs off of calories, I need to eat a lot so that I can use my wings without harming my body" The whole crew just continued to make comments that Lucy was much more than she looked like. Nami's eyes rolled a bit and she lost her balance, she immediately shook it off and continued pouring sake.

"My name is Lucy, I will be your tailor, please take good care of me as your nakama" the angel raised her mug, everyone raised theirs in unison. "Kampai!" they cheered as they tapped their mugs.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Piece of One Piece Chapter 7

**I'm back from my cruise, sorry for being gone so long!**

**Finally Lucy has joined the Strawhat crew; I mean I've been waiting a while to write these scenes. I've always admired the levity of the crew's attitude when they are out at sea. Makes you want to jump on board and either sunbathe with Nami or play games with Luffy. Any way I have to brush up on my One Piece in order to fully submerge my OC without messing shit up.**

Lucy wondered if the sun has always been this cruel, but maybe she was just extremely hung over. Last night was amazing but everything has its consequence and Lucy just had a bit too much to drink. After the feast everyone went to bed while Zoro stood watch while the ship was anchored.

Lucy planned on doing her morning yoga before breakfast but just ended up lying on her rubber matt. To her right Zoro was snoring away, staying awake all night must be tiring, Nami said Lucy would start watch next cycle. The cycle was Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussopp, Sanji, Vivi, and then Lucy. So that would mean Lucy had 4 days until her all-nighter.

When no one was looking Nami also told Lucy that if you catch the boys playing poker when drunk you can convince them to bet watch nights. Nami smirked; she must be a vicious player while Lucy doesn't even know the rules.

Lucy continued to lie down on the deck wearing only a sports bra and shorts, she promised herself to control her drinking. From behind her she heard the wood squeak as Sanji ascended the steps. He held a metal tray that had a tall glass of some purple drink. "The girls woke up with headaches and I wondered if you were having the same. This should take care of it Lucy-chan"

The blond cook handed Lucy the glass and walked away "Arigato Sanji-san" Lucy called after. Her head pounded after speaking so loud all she heard as a response was "Breakfast is in 30 minutes Lu-chan!"

Lucy sat back and tasted the smoothie, it was absolutely incredible, it was sweet and sour all at once. She looked at Zoro; he was no longer snoring but had one eye in her direction. Lucy felt a little self-conscious "Can I help you?" Lucy asked, Zoro closed his eyes and continued to sleep till breakfast.

The breakfast table was just as wild as dinner; Luffy was shoving piles of food into his mouth while the girls, including Lucy, were enjoying their omelets. Thanks to Sanji's smoothie Lucy's hangover was a thing of the past. Nami was a little too quiet but maybe she was just listening to Lucy question Vivi about her situation.

Finally Lucy was brought up to speed on what was going on with the crew; they were taking Vivi back to Alabasta to end the civil war. Lucy was also informed about how they were wanted by an assassin organization called Baroque Works. After breakfast Lucy wondered what she really got herself into by joining this crew.

At the end of breakfast Lucy asked everyone to stay put for a little bit while she ran to her room, she came back holding a blank sketch book. "As your tailor I need to know your measurements to be able to make the best of clothing. I need to start now because Nami did mention we are approaching a winter island; last time I checked no one has anything heavier than a light sweater here" Lucy said while pulling out a red rope from her skirt pocket.

Along the red rope were little black lines evenly spaced out, each line labeled one centimeter. This handmade rope went as far as 200 centimeters (6 1/2 feet!). "Just continue on with your day and I'll come around and find you" at her words Luffy ran out the room to go _play _with Ussopp.

"I'm sure the boys don't care what the style of their jackets are but if you two want something special just draw it out a best as you can" Lucy smiled while handing Nami and Vivi two sheets of blank paper. "Thanks Lucy-chan!"

Lucy walked over to the kitchen to get Sanji's measurements. The cook had and average sized chest and arm length but exceptionally long legs. Lucy made a side note in order to get his pants just right.

"I want a red coat, yeah red" Luffy ordered while biting both his lips, he looked like he just swallowed lemon juice "Hai Hai" Lucy said as she knelt on the deck to measure Luffy's arms and legs. She has already measured Ussopp, he requested a green coat with big pockets.

Luffy was standing so still he could be mistaken for a stone statue "You don't have to be so stiff ya' know" Lucy giggled causing Luffy to chuckle as well, "When you're done come play hide and seek with Ussopp and I" Luffy said stretching his arm to grab the crow's nest, he flung himself up joining Ussopp on lookout duty.

Next was Zoro, of course he was sleeping up on the deck. Does he do anything else? She knelt beside the sleeping swords man and gentle poked at his noes. Her eyes wandered to his three golden earrings, she didn't even notice he was staring at her staring at his piercing.

"Do you need something?" his voice spooked Lucy enough to make her fall on her butt. "I-I need measurements" The blond held up her red rope. He sighed while standing up. After a few minutes of measuring Zoro she finally blurted out "Do you not like me?"

"Did you get everything you need?" She nodded her head "Then excuse me" He tried walking off but she grabbed his wrist "Oi I deserve a little respect Zoro-san, if you have any beef with me I'd rather have it out now!"

Zoro shook his head and mumbled an apology "I was just, thinking you were someone else, but I don't even know enough about you to have an opinion yet, sorry" Lucy let go of his palm and he left. "Don't let him get to you" Ussopp climbed down the sail rope "He is always like this, he'll warm up eventually"

"Thanks Ussopp-san" Lucy grinned "Its Ussopp-sama" All Lucy did was giggle as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Are you sure that's not too much, I could help" Vivi eyes were sincere as Lucy finished measuring her "It's nothing I could have these coats done by tomorrow afternoon. Nami your turn!" Lucy called.

Nami shook as she rose from the table, she walked over and stood strait breathing heavily. Lucy noticed Nami's pupils were dilated and sweat was running down her brow. Lucy did the first few measurements and then felt her forehead. "Nami anata daijobu?" Lucy grasped her shoulders and she immediately collapsed on her "Nami!" Vivi shouted "Mina we have a problem!"

After a few minutes of shocked expressions and Sanji's romantics Lucy and Vivi finally got Nami to her bed and sleep. Lucy knew how to handle a regular a regular cold but this was something much more. Lily taught Lucy that a rag with cold water should be applied to the forehead to cool the fever and that the patient should always be drinking fluids.

Vivi fell asleep while reading one of Nami's many books while Lucy planned to stay awake all night making winter clothes for the crew. When the sun sunk beneath the horizon Sanji entered the girls quarters carrying three bowls of soup and some bread. "She won't have the appetite" Vivi explained to the worried cook.

Behind Sanji came an overly came an overly excited Luffy and Ussopp "Oi guys it's snowing again!"

"What do you mean again?" Zoro spoke in an annoyed voice as he descended the steps. Now the girl's quarters had the whole crew present. He slumped himself against the wardrobe and closed his eyes. Ussopp and Luffy were already on the floor passed out.

"Well I'll take over Nami's watch" Sanji said as he walked up the steps "Sanji-san here is your coat" Lucy threw the jacket, the cook quickly put it on and continued walking "So sweet Lucy-chan"

Vivi rested her head against the bed and slowly dosed off, Lucy kept herself awake and frequently changed the cloth on Nami's head. Lucy continued to sew and cut fabric all night.

In the morning Lucy woke up cold and exhausted, well who wouldn't be with only 2 hours of sleep. But she knew it was worth it, in one night Lucy finished most of the winter gear, she made matching hats and scarfs as well. All she had was Zoro's, Luffy's, and her own coat to finish.

Everyone around her was still sleeping soundly; she pulled up her wool blanket and continued Luffy's gear, which was half complete. She took a moment to pet the bright red fabric that Luffy desired. Her eyes then wandered to Luffy himself, she wondered why he always wore that same straw hat. It's not like it was valuable or anything.

"It's special to him" A deep voice whispered. From behind the wardrobe Zoro lazily opened his eyes "The Strawhat was given to him by someone who saved his life. I don't know too much about it but he gets a complete attitude change if anyone ruins it"

Lucy bent over to get a better look at the hat, clearly it has been through a lot and has a few holes, and the red ribbon was ripping as well.

Lucy carefully retrieved the hat and began to smooth out its holes and rearrange the straw. Zoro just stared at Lucy's hands as she made the hat look less ruffled. Taking a needle she re-stitched the fabric and even added a tassel to hang over Luffy's neck, even in the harshest of winds the hat would not fly away.

Lucy carefully set back the apparel and continued to work on the rest of her coats, by the time everyone woke up Lucy was finished. Everyone woke up frozen so they immediately rushed on their new clothes.

Sanji, relieved of his watch duties, went to the kitchen to boil some hot chocolate and tea. Hard to believe just yesterday the sun was beating hot and now the skies were cluttered with heavy storm clouds. Lucy carefully wrapped her knitted scarf all the way up to her nose, she climbed up to the crow's nest to keep watch alongside Zoro.

"Uh what's that" Zoro furrowed his brow as he looked off into the distance. Following his eyes Lucy saw a man standing on water? On the lower deck Ussopp and Luffy confirmed the hallucination.

"It's cold today isn't it" The man on the ocean commented nonchalantly. Luffy responded, you could tell he totally forgot the circumstances "Yeah it is cold today, good thing I have my red coat"

Immediately the ocean began to stir, in the blink of an eye a tremendous metal container emerged from the ocean. In the distance you could hear a muffled female scream "What's going on out there?!"

Before any of the Strawhats could react men dressed in heavy winter coats boarded the merry all armed with guns. A gun pointed at Lucy caused her to step back and collide with Zoro's back, he had the same predicament. They both raised their arms in surrender waiting for Luffy to make the first move.

The kitchen door opened with a bang as Sanji appeared, he then stopped in his place, lit a cigarette, and gave a small puff "What's going on here?" he said dryly.

"We are under attack" Luffy replied in the same tone. Lucy was appalled of how laid back the crew seemed to be.


	8. Chapter 8

A New Piece of One Piece Chapter 8

**I just wanted to say that Chopper is absolutely my most favorite Strawhat. He is the cutest anime character (In my opinion) EVER! Okay I want to say that I will not be wasting my time rewriting the back stories of all the characters. The only back story that will be written will be Lucy's, and please no guessing because I will be dropping more and more hints from now on! Sorry for the horrible spacing but I wrote all 4,000 words on my iPhone in my notes section .**

"Well I see that." The blond cook's voice was dripping in sarcasm. A bead of

sweat slid down Lucy's face, her offender spotted her a perverted grin. It took

effort to not make a gagging motion in response. The young tailor was itching to

retrieve her axe and clock the man right in the nose.

The giant metal contraption, which Luffy dubbed the watermelon, that emerged

from the water began to steam up and squeak. From a small opening emerged a very

large man with an iron jaw.

He jumped off his ship and landed before our captain. The man was considerably

short next to Luffy, the stranger may even be Lucy's height.

"Do any of you happen to have a log pose." he asked walking around the deck,

almost like he was inspecting the vessel.

Luffy stared at the stranger before responding "Yes." Lucy performed an

imaginary face palm.

"Then I'll take it and be on my merry way" The man rasped holding out his stubby

arm. Luffy swiped his hand away and deadpanned "It's not like we are going to

give it to you! We need it."

The mans minions seemed appalled at Luffy's disobedience, some even began to

step away from the tyrant.

"Oh really" the man furrowed his bushy brows and hopped to the lower deck of the

ship, right below the crows nest. Lucy shifted over to get a better view. The

man sniffed the side of the merry and opened his jaw wide. Right before Lucy's

eyes a man took a bite out of her pirate ship, and a massive one at that. Even

Zoro had a look of disgust as the man loudly chewed the wood.

Luffy immediately reacted by jumping down next to the man, he stretched his arms

far behind him "don't eat the merry" bringing his arms back like elastic he

screamed "gumo gumo no rocket"

With that the man went flying towards the horizon. Ussopp, shielding his eyes

from the sun gave a low whistle before speaking "10/10"

Comments like "Boss is a devil fruit user!" and "He can't swim" echoed

throughout the leftover minions. Without order they all piled back into their

metal watermelon. After threatening us a bit they left in pursuit of their

drowning captain.

"What idiots" Lucy mumbled leaning over the ledge of the crows nest. "You get a

lot of that on the grand line" Zoro leaned back and drifted into sleep.

"Lucy!" Luffy yelled. "Aren't you on watch duty, you need to warn us if other

pirates come!" For a moment every one had an dry expression towards their

Captain. "Luffy-kun, that ship emerged from the ocean if you don't remember"

Lucy began "We all saw it at the same time!"

"Oh yeah" Luffy said before starting a snow man on the top deck.

Lucy sighed a bit in relief, Nami shouldn't be in any dangerous situation until

she recovers... If she even. "No!" The blond shook her head, Lucy decided to

check on her patient.

"How's she doing?" Lucy asked Vivi who was reading a book. The blue-head took a

worried glance at Nami "Not good, her fever hasn't gone down at all."

Lucy changed the warm cloth with a new cool one before resting next to Caroo on

the floor. "We need a doctor" Lucy stated staring at the cabin ceiling, she

slipped off her knit hat, her blond curls were messy but she left them. "We need

to stop at another island and seek treatment, before we reach Alabasta" Vivi

suggested, Lucy could tell the princess was conflicted over the turn of events.

Lucy bagan petting Caroo to calm her nerves.

"Mhhh... No our destination is Alabasta" Nami murmured, her chocolate brown eyes

were barely open.

"Nami don't be silly, We will get you treated then continue following the

eternal pose!" Vivi smiled.

Lucy found Vivi's generosity extraordinary, she truly cared for Nami's well

being. Without warning both Ussopp and Luffy descended into the girls cabin.

Sanji also found his way down there.

"Lucy go to my desk drawer and pull out the newspaper." The blond did as told

and found a newspaper dated back to last week. Her eyes widened in fear as she

handed the newspaper to the worried Vivi. "You can't be serious" Lucy mumbled.

Vivi read the newspaper and gasped, the newspaper crunched under her shaking

knuckles, Caroo attempted to calm his mistress "The war is picking up in

Alabasta" Vivi's eyes grew wet for a moment but she immediately wiped them away

and smiled "nonetheless we are getting Nami treated before we arrive!"

Lucy couldn't help but grin at the princess's determination, neither did the

rest of the crew. "Then to the next island!" Luffy cheered, Nami forced a smile

before closing her tired eyes "Take good care of me." she whispered before

dosing off. Her breathing was noticeable labored, she hasn't eaten anything

since before she collapsed.

"Oi I think I see something!" Zoro's voice echoed through the ship, Luffy was

out of the room in seconds, Ussopp and Lucy followed.

Snow was up to Lucy's ankles, she was thankful for Nami's rubber boots she

borrowed. Before Luffy could run to the mast head the tailor grabbed him by his

collar and forced him to put on a hat, gloves and a think wool scarf. Lucy

checked Zoro and was relieved that he was properly geared.

In the distance was a shadow of an island or a very large rock, Lucy hoped for

the ladder.

Luffy passed the blond a pair of broken binoculars "Don't tell me you have been

using these" Lucy deadpanned, the binoculars showed nothing but darkness.

"Well maybe it's too dark to see through them" Luffy said while gathering snow.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the sun high in the sky "I wonder how long they've

been broken." the Blond tossed the glasses into the ocean. Lucy sank to her

knees and thought "Where am I?"

At that moment sanji bursts from the kitchen carrying two shovels and a cup of

something steaming balanced on his head "you two shovel, Lucy-chaaaaan here is

something to warm you up" Sanji threw the shovels at Ussopp and Luffy and danced

over to Lucy "Some hot chocolate my princess!"

Lucy relished in the warmth of the drink, the ruthless cold did not even matter

anymore. She leaned over the railing to enjoy the foggy afternoon. It was only a

matter of time before they arrived at the island in the distance.

Lucy thought back to her island, she wondered how Ojichan was doing. But Lucy

did not regret joining the strwhats one bit. Vivi emerged from the girls room

with her own cup of chocolate, she made her way towards Lucy "You must miss your

grandpa" Vivi asked.

"He wasn't blood related, he was just someone who took me in" Lucy answered

truthfully "Actually I have no idea who my real family or if my name is Lucy"

Vivi listened in shock "How do you not know?"

"My earliest memory was arriving on that island... And when I was found the only

name I knew was Lucy" the blond responded "I don't need pity though, the past

few years have been great, I never starved or went cold" Lucy grinned at the

princess

"Well that's good, I'm happy to see that you are the type of person to

appreciate things. Most girls your age would sulk in the fact that they don't

know" Vivi finished her drink.

"All I care about now is achieving my dream. And what I find along the way is

all a plus." Lucy finished her cup, like magic Sanji knew to pick them up.

"Arigato Sanji-san" both girls cooed in unison. The cook was huffing hearts on

the back to the kitchen.

"Finally" Lucy spoke as the merry approached the island, they could already see

a river the enter the island even further.

"As I predicted the island is a winter climate" Vivi said "it's also very

mountainous" Lucy's eyes lingered on the too perfectly shaped mountains that lay

in the distance, the fog made it to blurry to make out.

Luffy and Ussopp abandoned their shovels and joined the two girls near the mast

head. Zoro took over the steering. On the snow covered dock were shadows of

people "I guess they saw us coming" Ussopp said.

Theory got close enough to they dock that they people were more distinguished.

Lucy was about to introduce herself when a bullet broke the wood in front of her

feet. Her arm immediately moved to her axe strapped to her belt. "Don't move"

she heard someone call.

All the the figures on the dock were villagers of different sizes, unfortunately

they all carried guns. "We are not here for trouble!" Lucy explained "We just

need a doctor, one of our crew is ill"

"We don't trust pirate scum, go to some other island" the same man from before

demanded. Lucy was aware that people didn't like pirates but to this degree was

terrifying.

"Please" Vivi moved suddenly, one man pulled his trigger and The princess

dropped to the deck clenching her arm. Lucy pulled her axe but a firm grasp to

her thigh made her stop "P-please" Vivi continued, her arm was bleeding but not

a lot, the bullet grazed her bicep ripping strait through her coat, that pissed

Lucy off on a different level "W-we need a doctor"

Luffy walked forward and sunk to his knees, he bowed so low his head touched the

deck and his straw hat rolled off. Lucy dropped her axe to the ground and helped

Vivi to a standing position.

"Please" Luffy pushed his head to the wood "We need a doctor"

There was some chatter among the men, until they began to part way for someone

else. A large man emerged from the sea of villagers and stared at the pirates

below. He shouted something at the villagers and turned his attention to the

strawhats.

"Bring you ill crew mate, no weapons, and we'll figure something out" The large

man wearing a forest green coat said.

Lucy bent down to pick up Luffy's run away hat, as her captain stood up she

handed over the hat with a smile. Vivi already forgot about the bullet wound,

which stopped bleeding already.

They all went to the girls cabin to plan things out. In ten minutes Lucy had

Vivi bandaged up and coat stitched closed. Nami was tied to Luffy's back and

wore two coats on top of her pajamas.

Everyone left the ship except Zoro and Caroo, they took up guard duty. Lucy left

her axe next to Zoro's katana's. Even without her blade she was well armed to

hold her own in a fight. She went to Luffy to help him with Nami.

"What's the name of this island" Lucy asked wrapping her scarf up to her nose,

her cheeks already red from the cold, her green eyes were the only feature

visible on her face. "Drum Island" the large man boomed "Sorry for your greeting

but out village has a bad experience with pirates. I hope we didn't cause too

much hardship" the man stared at Vivi.

"Oh no no" the princess rose her arms in a defensive pose "I'm fine really!"

Luffy, Nami, and Ussopp trailed behind Sanji and the girls. Lucy was worried if

her captain was gentle enough to carry a sick person. He was too jumpy by the

looks of it.

"What is that!" Luffy screamed, Lucy looked in front of her to see a monstrous

white bear... Wearing hiking clothes?! "Shut it, you are disturbing Nami" Sanji

scolded our captain. Who really was in charge in this crew?

"Hiking bear, show your manners" As the group passed the beast everyone bowed,

the crew did the same. "That was... interesting" Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy was having a hard time trudging through the snow, to everyone else the

crushed ice reached their shins, Lucy was unfortunately knee deep in it. Just

walking was tiring.

"Look a deer" she overheard Ussopp and Luffy's conversation. "Oh and it has a

blue nose, lets eat it" Lucy was appalled at how casual a conversation topic

about eating live animals was. "Lets chase it" but before they set off Sanji

scolded "Pay attention, you have a passenger Luffy!"

Luffy grumbled as he adjusted Nami to a more comfortable position. "Lucy, Lucy!"

Luffy attempted a calm voice "That reindeer had a blue nose!"

"I think the fact that the reindeer stood up on two legs is way more

interesting" Ussopp inquired, Lucy just rolled her eyes at the rambling teens.

She was more focused on not tripping in the snow.

"My name is Dalton, what do I call you, other than pirates?" The large man

introduced himself to Lucy. The blond gave a nervous laugh before answering "My

name is Lucy, this is Vivi and Sanji. The boys back there are Ussopp and Luffy,

and our sick crew mate is Nami"

"Vivi?" The mans eyes lingered over the blue haired princess a little bit too

long "Vivi? I meant Mimi, I must be coming down with something" Lucy defended

sniffling her nose.

When they finally arrived in the village Dalton hurried them inside his abode,

he let Luffy set the unconscious Nami on his bed. Ussopp was outside playing

with the snow, Luffy immediately joined him.

"I'm sorry but we don't have a doctor on this island" Dalton spoke staring out

the window. "How do you not have one" demanded Lucy, "It's practically below

freezing, someone must feel under the weather at some point!"

Dalton nodded will the tiny blond continued "We'll see anyone, even if it's some

grandma that knows home remedies!" Lucy found her self screaming and she

apologized.

"We do have a doctor but she is a witch" Dalton turned around and paced his

living room. "Hey there's no kids around, you can say B..." Dalton cut Sanji off

"No she really is a witch, and she is crazy on top of it"

"I can think of a few more crazy people" Lucy heard Sanji mutter under his

breath. She continued to glare at Dalton "I don't care if she is a frog, just

tell us where she is so we can leave your village in peace" Lucy tried to

reason.

Dalton nodded his head and motion for the pirates to come to the window "Up

there" he pointed at the mountain "she lives at the very top of the tallest one"

"She lives on the mountain?" Vivi questioned sitting back with Nami. "That's a

man made tower, the problem is that nobody knows how to get up there, it's 5000

meters high" Dalton explained.

Lucy looked at the towers in a different perspective, they were all so high that

the heavy storm clouds made it impossible to see the top. Lucy thought about

flying but she would either run out of calories and fall or freeze her wings and

then fall. A drop of sweat ran down her cheek.

Lucy looked toward the boys and clenched her fists "those idiots" The blond

watched as both boys were have snowball fights while they were trying to cure

Nami.

"Then how do we call her, she must have some system of making house calls" Sanji

asked walking towards Lucy. Sanji walked outside and returned with two bruised

boys.

"That's the problem" Dalton began, a look of shock was shrugged away "her visits

are random and when she is done there is no telling when she'll be back"

"What's going on?" Luffy asked, Lucy sank to her knees and sulked at his

ignorance. She quickly explained the situation, trying not to hit her captain in

the process.

"Then we'll find a way up there" Luffy strolled towards a stirring Nami, she

finally woke up. "Nami we are going to get you a doctor, don't you worry!" Luffy

sounded so reliant for a few seconds but then ruined it by saying "Hop on!"

Nami forced a smile and raised her arm "it's up to you guys" she closed her eyes

once again. Her breathing was better but still weak, Lucy clapped her hands

together, "Then what are we waiting for!"

Lucy and Vivi set Nami up on Luffy's back, taking Ussopp's scarf, they tied

Nami's waist to Luffy's, we didn't need her slipping off mid hike. Ussopp

suggested that he waited in the village to guard his snow man, Vivi also

remained in fear she might get in the way. Sanji offered Lucy to stay but she

wouldn't let the deep snow ruin her adventure.

They set off towards the tallest tower, waving goodbye as the four entered the

forest. "Beware of the mountain bunnies, they can be aggressive!" Dalton called

out.

Lucy waved thanks unsure if she heard correctly, bunnies were cute and fluffy in

her book. The group walked in silence, Lucy loved the smell of pine mixed with

the cold snow. Even though she was freezing her sense were tingling with joy.

Who knew winter could be so pretty, books did not do justice on capturing the

scene of delicate snowflakes resting upon barren branches.

After 15 minutes of silent hiking Lucy asked "I wonder how we are going to even

get up there" Sanji stopped for a moment to lite his cigarette "don't worry

Lucy-chan, There has to be some logical way to ascend this tower, it is man

made."

Lucy pondered the thought, then a moving pile of snow caught her eye. Straying

from the boys Lucy chased the white creature until it stopped. The blond brought

her face close and held out her hand. The creatures lids opened to reveal two

blood red eyes.

Following Lucy the creature held out its white paw towards the blond. They moved

closer until suddenly three grey and sharp claws were retracted from its fluffy

fingers, it took a quick swipe, Lucy reacted slowly and received a shallow

scratch along her palm.

"Eek" Lucy bit her lip to silence her shriek. Immediately Sanji was at her side

with his handkerchief to cloth the blood. "So I guess the bunnies really are

aggressive" Sanji smiled.

The cook wrapped his cloth around Lucy's palm before continuing the hike. Both

blondes turned towards Luffy to see bunnies. Each of them 6 feet tall with blood

shot red eyes. Lucy wouldn't be surprised if they frothed at the mouth.

At first they didn't move but one came hopping over, he didn't look like he

wanted to chat. Lucy readied her stance to fight but was conflicted on hurting

something so cute. Sanji and the tailor stood guard over Luffy, Nami wouldn't

survive if he started jumping around.

At once the fluffy beasts charged, each hop created a tremor that shook the

ground. "These aren't bunnies!" Sanji yelled "Yeah they are giant man eating

balls of fluff" Lucy called.

The three ran down the mountain to avoid the wrath of the "bunnies." But before

they got far the mountain began to rumble. As seconds passed the rumbling grew

into shaking.

Lucy hoping what she thought wasn't true looked behind "Shit, guys!" The boys

turned around and had the same response "Shit." Lucy stared at the avalanche

rushing towards them at an increasing pace.

It was too fast to out run, Lucy stood frozen in fear. Her instinct was flight

but her wings were trapped under her various layers of shirts and sweaters. Lucy

felt the ground give out underneath her feet.

Before she could feel her body get whisked away a firm hand gripped her wrist.

The hand threw her into Luffy's chest and from there they were thrown towards a

clearing in the avalanche. Lucy thought she heard Sanji say "One must always

save the ladies!"

The cook was thrown back by the strong current of the snow, he was out of sight

in seconds. Lucy turned around and everything went black.

Lucy felt beaten and sore, even with Sanji's help the snow still hit everyone,

hard. Luffy was alright and Nami was still breathing. Lucy was limping around

the snow search for any sign of the heroic cook.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a blonde head of hair stick out from

the blanket of snow. Her relief turned cold when the head didn't move. She

rushed him out of the suffocating snow and swiped away his hair. He was

breathing, she was thankful he was.

Lucy attempted to lift him but she was too weak, Luffy strode over and picked up

the man with one hand. The blond followed her captain as he slowly but surely

made his way to the tower.

Lucy walked behind, she noticed Nami's hat was missing so she replaced it with

her own. She walked beside Luffy until she felt her stomach sink. Once again

everything slowed down, she moved her bright green eyes to the evil bunny

looming over her captain and navigator. The creature raised its paw, it's sharp

talons gleamed in the sun light.

Lucy pushed herself in front of Luffy to protect him. One second Lucy was fine

the next, pain exploded from Lucy's gut. She felt pain and the bitter cold

pinching her warm and shredded stomach.

"Lucy!" She heard her captain call. But she just fell to the ground. If Nami

took the blow she would be dead. Lucy's hand wondered to her gut, warm red

liquid was everywhere, her clothes, her body, and the snow.

The blond knew she needed to stop the blood. Lucy wrapped her scarf around her

torso and tied it tight. The red liquid did not hesitate to dye her yellow scarf

a deep red. She attempted to stand on her feet but she shook to much, Lucy sat

immobile on the snow covered ground.

Lucy's body felt like lead, her mind was cloudy and her vision was spotted. She

lost way to much blood, Luffy put an arm over her waist and hoisted the blond

over his shoulder. "I'm... Going to get... Blood on you coat" Lucy panted

before shutting her eyes. "Goodnight" she thinks she said.


	9. Chapter 9

A New Piece of One Piece Chapter 9

**As I promised I'll be spamming you with chapters because I've been typing my whole cruise vacation. Yeah Lucy will get more reliant later on, right now she is just getting used to being a pirate. Of course she won't be a part of the Monster Trio, but she will be strong, I assure you! Oh yeah it's my iPhone notes again -_-**

Lucy felt hot, wasn't she on a winter island she should be freezing. Instead of

feeling the frost nip at her nose she felt hot and suffocated. Every time she

gasped for air she felt like gagging. The humidity made her dizzy.

She felt a drop of sweat slide down her cheek, she moved to wipe it but found

her hands were bound in chains. They separated in opposite directions leaving

her chest wide open.

She wanted to scream but the heat made a every breath a challenge. Lucy was

sweating and shaking, she began to panic. She shut her eyes and with all her

power shoved her body forward.

She grunted in agony, her chest felt like it was on fire. Lucy clenched her gut

and touched not skin but gauze. She inspected her body and her surroundings.

Lucy found herself in a dark room, she rested on a dark green couch with a warm

wool blanket draped over her. Bandages were wrapped all the way from her chest

to below her belly button, she wore white shorts to cover her bottom.

She inspected the bandages, three faint red lines ran diagonally down her

torso. Images of her crew ran through her thoughts she looked around, to the

left was a half open door to her right, behind the back of the couch was... Her

crew. Both boys lay sleeping and white cots, both covered in bandages from head

to toe.

"Luffy did it" Lucy sighed crashing to the coach, she felt her skin rip as she

landed. A single tear fell from her eye, she moaned from pain. She felt a

presence and silences her cries.

She heard tiny clanks, similar to high heels or a horses hoofs. They got closer

and closer, Lucy fixed her blanket and closed her eyes pretending to sleep.

The clinks got very close until they came to a complete stop. "I-I know you're

awake!" The voice demanded in a shaking tone, it was almost cute.

Lucy opened her green eyes and looked at the boy before her. Only it wasn't a

boy, it was a reindeer with a blue nose. "Um where are you" I called out. The

reindeer must be the doctors pet, the pink hat made him look so cute.

"In front of you" the reindeers mouth moved, Lucy stared at the animal then fell

back to the couch, ignoring the pain of her sudden movement she chanted "I'm

going insane"

"Stop moving so much!" The reindeer spoke again, but at the same time he

transformed to a large shape. He looked like Bigfoot but the his menacing look

was shrouded away by his pink top hat.

Lucy gulped in air to scream but the beast clamped a hand over her mouth and a

firm hand on her chest "Please don't move anymore, your wounds will open, if

they haven't already!"

Lucy lay on the couch and kept panting, she stared right into the creatures warm

brown eyes and relaxed. He saw her acceptance and gently lifted the blanket.

Before the red lines were faint now they were even more defined. "You need to

be more careful of your body" the reindeer transformed to a child like form "the

whole lot of you arrived half dead for Sakura sake!"

"How many of us were there" Lucy's voice tensed, the reindeer flinched at her

tone "um you, the two boys over there and an orange haired girl" he said.

Lucy sat back and relaxed, they made it, Lucy was so happy that her crew was

safe. The beast stared at Lucy before opening her bandages, he had a sad smile.

In few moments, the doctor had all the dirty gauzes removed, Lucy did not feel a

little self conscious, she felt extremely self conscious. There was only a couch

cushion separating the blond's bare chest from two of her crew mates. She could

feel her face heat up at the thought.

"I've never done anything weird like this before." Lucy stated staring at the

frost covered window. The doctor immediately freaked out and almost dropped the

bandage "W-what do you m-mean" he rambled.

Lucy brought her hand to scratch her cheek, she just remembered that hand was

injured as well "Well I'm in a strange tower getting treated for rabid mountain

bunny scratches by a talking reindeer."

The reindeer continued wrapping Lucy's wound, it looked better than before...

Well when it was pouring blood that is! "My name is Lucy, what's yours?"

"Tony Tony Chopper, nice to meet you" The doctor said finishing Lucy's bandages,

he handed her a cardigan to cover up. She stood up and felt a little dizzy "it's

the blood loss" Tony said.

"Hai Hai Dr. Tony" Lucy immediately fell over but the deer transformed and

carried her to the other room. "Call me Chopper" he said setting her at a table.

Even though her vision was spotted she saw a sleeping red head in the bed by the

window. Nami looked stable and her breathing was even. She tried getting up but

a strong set of hands brought her down "Just wait will you!"

Lucy didn't feel tipsy but she felt disoriented, at times the room would spin.

She looked around the walls and spotted two coats dumped in the trash, they were

Lucy's and Luffy's coats both we a gruesome shade of red.

Lucy also saw a hint of yellow straw in the pile, absentmindedly she stood up,

but Chopper brought her down immediately. The blond only pointed at the hat she

never looked away from it. The deer strode over to the pile and pulled out the

straw, it was ripped and deformed but Lucy could fix it. Once done she wore it

for safe keeping it was surprisingly soft.

A bang sounded as Chopper set down a tall glass of a orange drink. Lucy just

realized that she had a terrible case of dry mouth. Without warning she grabbed

the glass and chugged it all. After finishing the drink did she realize how

disgusting it tasted, she fell to floor almost gagging.

Giant Chopper held her up and pinched a part of her neck. Lucy stopped gagging

and properly swallowed the liquid. The doctor set her down and gave her a yellow

candy "that drink might taste like sewage but it's all the vitamins and proteins

you need to restore a healthy supply of blood, you should try not to bleed for

the next day or two"

Lucy scoffed at Chopper "oh if that were possible" she ate the candy and looked

at the deer. "Your devil fruit is quiet interesting, it's a zoan I'm guessing"

"Where am I" a voice stirred, Nami sat up in her bed "Nami!" Lucy called as she

ran to the navigator. "Lucy you guys did it, I never doubted you"

Lucy explained the situation to Nami and introduced Chopper "he is our savior"

she announces. Chopper began to wave his arms in a sort of hula dance calling

both girls idiots, he blushed incredibly the entire time.

"Hey Chopper wanna join our crew!" Both Lucy and Chopper had the same reaction,

falling on their butts. But when Lucy processed the question she giggled.

Chopper was about to answer when two voices echoed "so hungry" and the other was

planning various recipes on cooking raw meat. Chills ran up Lucy's spine as two

figures lingered around the door. Luffy screamed "Meat"

"Nami I think we've finally lost 'em, they are too far gone" Lucy cupped her

cheeks in a worried way. The boys looked insane, our captain was frothing at the

mouth. "Lucy I think you may be right" Nami deadpanned.

And the two boys dashed for the deer, Chopper sensing the danger ran out a

different door. Luffy stopped for a second to say "Nami, Lucy, Hat." In seconds

they were gone without a trace, the door they left open let in freezing air.

Lucy ran to close it and shut it.

"I see you have an interest in my deer" A voice creeped from behind the tailor.

Lucy ran to The navigator to retreat under the covers. From the other room an

old women wearing teenagers clothes appeared. Lucy only wondered how cold she

could be in those.

"And what if I do, a girl always has the right to flirt" Nami batted her eyes,

the old women glared at the red head before responding with a deep cackle "I'm

doctor Kureha, my deer and I saved you crazy bunch from death"

She began mumbling about how we were almost dead when she got us. Lucy just

narrowed her eyes, she doubted the doctor cared about their well being.

"What..." Lucy began but was rudely cut off "one of you fractured their spine,

the other had a fatal case of frostbite, the other lost almost half of her blood

and" the witch stared to the red head as she lifted Nami's pajamas. Their was a

tiny red bump next to her belly button "this girl had an extinct bug's toxin

polluting her system! What I want to know is how that's possible"

"In my opinion" Lucy rubbed her temples "if your still looking for logic in the

grand line you might as well give up now." But Nami then answered "The second

island we docked at on the grand line was one with an extinct population"

Lucy stared in shock, dinosaurs still roamed the earth. At the academy she was

told they all died long ago. "Well I'll tell you a story, you both will listen

or am I wasting my life!" The doctor rasped "what's left of it" Lucy mumbled,

the old bat threw a book at Lucy, biting right in the head. She waved a white

towel in surrender.

Doctor Kureha told Choppers tale (I will not bore you with the details so I will

skip to when she finishes) "That's why the deer will not join you crew, he

thinks of himself as a monster." The old lady finished.

"Well it's worth a shot" Nami sat up "We need to get going, Lucy get all our

stuff that's not covered in blood."

The doctor dived at Lucy, a scalpel was in her hand "there is only two

conditions I release my patients. One, if they are completely healed. Two, if

they are dead" The blond grabbed the book that hit her before to block the

blade, the book was sliced in half. "What the" the next thing Lucy knew is that

she was on the floor.

"You got that?" The doctor gave an evil grin. Lucy shifted her body and threw

the doctor Kureha off, pain erupted in her chest. She held up her hands in a

defensive manner and sat next to Nami, "Chopper told me to avoid bleeding out."

"At least someone listens" the old women stood in the center of the room. From

the door a little kid sized reindeer ran through the room around Kureha and out

the door. Five seconds later two grown boys ran through the room, over Kureha,

and out the door. The doctor eyes glowed like a demon before she raced after the

bunch.

"Oh boy, they're dead" Lucy spoke dryly as she clenched her stomach. A few

seconds later both girls heard familiar screams. The blond and red head both had

similar expressions of fear. Lucy found a pair of pants and her boots, she took

Nami's coat and set off to find out what the hell was going on!

Lucy walked through the long castle hallways, why was it so cold if she was

indoors. Hugging her waist she stepped forward, on the floor she found a steel

mace, a few steps after she found sword. Lucy looked down to see a trail of

weapons, each sharper that the last.

Finding no better plan, the blond followed the trail down the hall, along the

way she found a blade similar to her axe. It was a bit too heavy but she needed

something to use since her wings are sealed by the bandages.

She swung the blade and rested it on her shoulder, Lucy then followed the rest

of the trail. She reached a tall spiral staircase and began her ascent. Half way

up what seemed a never ending spiral the tower shook, there was no railing so

Lucy clung to the stone. She braced herself and kept climbing and climbing. The

higher she climbed the colder a draft became. Soon the stone steps became

covered in frost, the blond wishes she brought a scarf, the strawhat provided no

heat.

The stairs finally ended with a door that was left ajar, snow covered the stone

floors, she exited the wooden door and found herself on top of one of the four

tall towers. She was so high up that there was snow clouds below her. She

finally realized that she was on top of that 5000 meter tower, the only

structure up here was this momentous castle.

She looked down to what she assumed was the front gates, she saw a group of

people standing out front, she recognized Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, and Kureha.

There were three other shadows but those were some Lucy didn't know.

"Luuuuuffy, Saaaaaaanji!" Lucy cupped her lips, but they didn't hear her.

Something must have been wrong, the shadows looked tense. They began attacking,

Luffy stretched his limbs and Chopper attacked.

Suddenly the plump shadow on the opposing side stared up Lucy, was she found

out. The blond bent down a peered over the edge. A small sphere came flying

towards her. "Oh shit" Lucy began ripping her bandages, surprisingly the

scratches were already superficial. She looked up and saw a black flag.

As usual her stomach sank and everything slowed down to a snails pace. Using the

axe she slit two holes in the back of her coat and unfurled her white

appendages. The feeling of relief similar to stretching a sleeping muscle

flooded her body.

Lucy flapped her wings and felt her feet leave the ground, she looked at the

flag and decided. She gave all her power to flying fast and up, on her way she

grabbed the black flag and kept flapping.

She heard a Big Bang and rush of air that sent her flying up. She finally ceased

her wings and turned over, she widened her wings and aimed down towards her

crew, never letting the black flag go. On her descent she unfurled the fabric,

it revealed to be a pirate skull with pink cherry blossoms.

Adjusting her feathers she landed perfectly on her boots next to Chopper and

Luffy. "Hey" she winked holding up two fingers in a piece sign. Suddenly Chopper

became teary eyed and Luffy gave his signature grin "Great timing I guess" Lucy

quickly stuck the flag into the snow, she hit ground and pushed further, the

flag stood on its own billowing in the cold breeze. The Sakura looked real in

the wind.

"So I'm ready to kick..." Lucy began but a rope hooked itself around her waist

trapping her wings and arms, and then it pulled her through the snow and to the

feet of Doctor Kureha. By chance Lucy rolled on the rope successfully tying

herself. "Don't get in the way blondie"

Sanji moved to protest but was silence by a kick, he collapsed to the ground and

was held there by the witches foot. "We are the good guys" Lucy grumbled

spitting out snow.

"What the hell is going on anyway!" The tailor asked, how long has she been

gone. She looked at the opposing figures and noticed it was the idiot who took a

bite of the merry, he was dressed as ridiculously as his minions. "Oh look the

circus is in town"

Lucy struggled to a sitting position, her arms and wings were still bound,

Kureha didn't look like the helping type. The blond settled with watching the

two fight. Chopper was holding a little golden candy, just like the one he gave

her earlier. He took a bite and grew taller, Lucy was disappointed that she did

not grow taller when consuming the candy.

Not only dig his body grow but his legs looked stronger "Jumping Point" is what

he called before he sprang into action. He was all over the field, he jumped

just in front of one of the minions and transformed. "Heavy Point" And his

biceps and fists became massive, he then clocked the enemy right in the face.

Lucy could her the crack from far away.

On a side note her butt was growing numb from the cold snow, would doctors

recommend against sitting in snow? But who am I kidding these are a couple of

quack doctors, Lucy began to sulk.

"Sugoi!" Luffy exclaimed as Chopper transformed to his kid form. The deer then

yelled "Brain Point" he locked his hoofs and stared at the enemies. My captain

started cheering "Beam it's a Beam, has to be a Beam!"

"Does he really think he will shoot a laser beam?" Lucy asked Sanji, he was

obviously in pain but gritted his teeth "Expect anything Lucy-chan"

Luffy was severely disappointed when the talking reindeer did not shoot a laser

beam from wherever he thought there would be one. But nonetheless he was still

amused over the fact that Chopper has seven different forms of transformation.

While Lucy who was also a Zoan type had two, jealousy engulfed the blond's

thoughts. Lucy shook her head and continued to watch the battle unfold.

Lets analyze the situation, it is Luffy and Chopper against two circus clowns

and a guy with a metabolism of steel. The strawhat boy has yet to do anything

productive while the doctor has transformed multiple times. At one moment there

was a stare off between the groups, then the fat one, named Wapol Lucy believes,

began eating the clowns. Stay tuned, maybe they will jump off the tower to their

deaths... A girl can dream can't she? All Lucy wanted was a bath, the cold was

making the girl cranky beyond belief.

After the enemy fully digested his minions he began to transform to something

less fat but twice as ridiculous, Lucy couldn't help but laugh, she dubbed the

transformation Circus Wapol. "Something funny little girl?" The Circus Wapol

asked.

"Gomen Gomen, carry on" the small blonde wiggled behind Kureha, no way was she

going to converse with this tyrant. Lucy crawled out of sight from the witch and

ran to the castle, unfortunately she was still tangled in the rope, her wings

were falling asleep.

She picked up on of the sharp weapons from earlier and cut herself lose. Lucy

spread her wings wide, four feet of feathers shot out to her sides. The blond

took off in search of Nami's room, the castles halls provided just enough space

to glide around with ease.

In no time Lucy entered the room and greeted Nami "Where are the boys?" She

asked "They are fighting a giant circus clown" Lucy said "might as well wait

till they are done"

"You mean that guy that eats objects?" The navigator guessed

"How do you know?"

"Earlier I met him in the castle when I was trying to escape, I swiped this key

from him and ran here" Nami said pulling a small silver key from her pajamas

"might come in handy"

There was a small explosion and the castle shook "What the hell is that, it

happened before!" The red head crossed her arms "Nothing just the boys fighting"

Lucy unzipped her coat and looked for more gauze.

When she caught Nami staring Lucy giggled "Rabid bunnies" The navigator only

narrowed her brown eyes. Once Lucy redid her bandages she slipped on the coat to

keep warm. "Oh shit" Lucy exclaimed touching her neck, without a word she left

the room.

Running back to the front she was given and evil glare by Kureha, she searched

the snow for her missing locket. "You seem very familiar girly, someone I used

to know who would always get on my nerves" the witch held out a golden heart

pendant to Lucy. "Arigato" Lucy bowed snatching the necklace. "Where is Luffy?"

She asked clasping the chain.

Everyone pointed up, towards the tallest tower of the castle. Lucy could only

wonder what was going on up there. There was noise coming from a metal shed near

the edge of the tower.

Which let me say that this tower would fail all safety tests. Lets begin with

the fact that there isn't any kind of fence or railing surrounding the platform.

So in case you slip on the ice and happen to be near the edge have fun with your

5000 meter drop of death.

But Lucy was not here to judge the safety of structures created on the grand

line... Actually Lucy was healed as well as the rest what was she still doing

here on this tower. Shoving here hands in her pockets she grabbed Sanji to help

him up.

"I need to fix his back later, or else he'll be in immense pain" Kureha

commented. Lucy let the unconscious cook lean on her. Anything was better than

forgot in the snow. His arms were draped over her neck, Lucy had a firm grasp on

his waist to make sure he didn't slip.

Every few seconds Lucy would here some grunts, Sanji was enjoying himself "He

must be in so much pain" the blond honestly thought. Lucy turned to the deer

sitting on the floor "you would have a lot of fun on our ship"

Chopper just lowered his head in response "I'm just a monster." Lucy rolled her

eyes "if your a monster than I'm a demon, at least your cute!" The deer blushed

lightly. "Being a monster isn't all that bad though" Lucy unfurled her white

wings "it makes you special" she giggled.

The deer jumped up and galloped away. "You won't change him by compliments Pa- i

mean Blondie" Kureha said, Lucy contemplated for a moment if she thought her

name started with a P. The tower shook again, "is that a shooting star?" Lucy

called staring at black shadow falling through the sky, "oh no that's the circus

clown. Dr-San please treat Sanji!"

The doctor rolled her eyes and strode towards the castle, Lucy was about to

follow when the noise coming from the metal shed oddly ceased.

The door opened to reveal the crew, one by one Zoro and the rest emerged from

the tiny metal box. "Lucy-chan! You are alright" Vivi called.

Before Lucy could respond a cry echoed throughout the castle "Gumo Gumo no

ROCKET" the blonde couldn't even process what was going on until Zoro collapsed

to the floor. Dropping Sanji Lucy ran towards the fallen swordsman, she was

ready to fight.

She unfurled her wings, clenched her fists, and jumped into the pile of snow.

Lucy landed on something human, but she couldn't see, the oversized strawhat

covered her eyes. The blond gave a powerful wave of her white appendages to

clear the snow. When the gust cleared she found herself planted on both her

captain and swordsman.

"My hat!" Luffy cheered crawling out of Lucy's hold, leaving the tailor fully

straddling Zoro. It took a full two seconds for the blond to realize the

position she was in. Feeling her face heat up Lucy threw herself to the side

screaming "Gomenesai!"

The swordsman brushed the snow off his coat "Oi Luffy what was that for" all he

got in response was "Wari Zoro"

Vivi came over to the sulking tailor to help her up "is Nami-San better?" Lucy

rubbed her aching butt and lead the princess to the castle. Sanji and Kureha was

gone and the boys decided to stay behind and play.

"I'm telling you, my crew and I need to leave as soon as possible" Vivi and Lucy

heard a voice from down the hall. "And I'm telling you, I don't release my

patients until they are fully healed!" The girls walked into Nami's room to find

them arguing, Kureha was a stubborn person.

"Ehh, I don't have time for you, I gotta talk to the straw hat boy and see if he

saw a key" The old witch waved off the girls, a malicious grin krept on the

navigators face. "Maybe this will help" Nami twirled a small silver key in her

slender fingers, oh she was evil.

Kureha looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened, she quickly tried to swipe

the piece of silver but Nami had a quick reaction. "I want to leave!" Her tone

was firm. Finally snatching the key Kureha spoke through gritted teeth "I am

about to take this key and leave for a certain amount of time, and there are no

locked doors in this castle. Behind that door is a coat closet, Bye now" She

left the room without another word.

Lucy was already at the closet choosing an outfit for the red head. The snow was

was now falling in delicate proportions. Once dressed the girls left the room,

Lucy grabbed the unconscious Sanji. As they walked Vivi commented on the sharp

objects lying about but Lucy just shushed her.

Outside everyone actually looked ready to go, something must be wrong. Luffy

screamed to hurry up before stretching his arm towards Lucy, grabbing her collar

she was thrown in the air. The blond hugged Sanji's arm, he would die if she let

go. Her back smashed into something hard, for a moment she saw stars.

Lucy opened her eyes and found herself in a sleigh, once everyone boarded, the

carriage took off, over the edge. The blond was speechless, this hunk of wood

was soaring through the air towards the shore. The sleigh shook and The cook

flew from her grip, Lucy sprang from her seat and caught his ankle, only then

she realized her body was weightless, she would fall.

A firm fist clenched her coat, preventing her from flying away. Behind her a

scowling swordsman had a death grip on Lucy, for the rest of the sleigh ride the

cook and tailor were flailing about. Once they landed Zoro let go of Lucy she

held the cook close and ran to the ship along with the rest. "Why are we

rushing" The blond cried.

There was a loud bang, similar to that of a canon. On instinct Lucy unfurled her

white appendages and threw Sanji on the merry. The rest followed up the ladder,

they all turned around and... Marveled!

That was no cannon, Lucy couldn't even describe the beauty of the blooming

Sakura in front of her. The whole crew was awestruck, a smile was found even on

Zoro. Beside her the reindeer was trying to hold back his tears, Lucy wrapped

her arm around the deer and stared in silence. Chopper blew his nose in Lucy's

coat arm.

Luffy emerged from the kitchen with a bang, in his hands were two barrels of

liquor. "Here we go again" Lucy muttered raising her mug. The whole crew brought

their filled cups as the captain cheered "To Chopper! Kampai!" They all screamed

in unison.


	10. Chapter 10

A New Piece of One Piece Chapter 10

**Hey guys I wanted to point out that, once again, this fanfic is all about Lucy. Since you all already know the story of One Piece and what is going on. I am only writing in eyes and mind of Lucy. Enjoy ^.^**

"Achoo!" Lucy sneezed, the winter climate was long gone but it seems it nipped

the blond with an running nose. She pulled out a tissue from the box right

beside her chair. "Bless you" Vivi said looking from her newspaper, today's

headline was the Marines new recruit.

After three days of cold weather the climate finally picked up. It was a perfect

87 degree weather and the wind was a slight breeze. All three girls jumped in

their bathing suits and pulled out the lounge chairs.

Nami moaned as she stretched her long arms, "this is perfect" she cooed. Vivi

and Lucy nodded in approval. Lucy "borrow" Luffy's strawhat for the sun.

Actually the boys have been quiet lately, too quiet really.

Lucy jumped up from her lounge chair and wrapped her shawl over her red bikini.

The climbed from the top deck to where the base of the crows nest was. "Eek" The

blond screamed "they're dead!" Lucy was confronted with three passed out bodies,

Luffy, Ussopp, and Chopper lay motionless on the wood.

Something smooth hit the back of Lucy's ankles and she fell on her butt. Zoro

had his eyes closed but a sheathed katana in his hand "You're too noisy" he

growled. Immediately a black shoe planted itself on the side of the swordsman's

face, Sanji stood there with a platter full of sweets in his right hand "Treat

ladies with respect! Shitty Swordsman!" the aroma of the pastries flooded the deck.

The three corpses rose and leached themselves onto Sanji's long legs.

The cook began swatting at the boys as if they were flies, Chopper was clinging

for dear life. "Oi idiots I'm going to..." Before he could finish his sentence

he fell over Zoro, the platter of sweets flew high in the air.

The platter descended over Lucy, her vision went black. A few seconds later

Lucy, covered in ice cream, was lying on the deck. Sanji stood up to help the

girl but was beaten by Luffy and Chopper, armed with spoons. They ate the cream

off the deck and Lucy, the blond felt sticky and gross.

But instead of getting angry she started to laugh, not only was this hilarious

but Choppers tongue on her knee was tickling her. She couldn't help but giggle,

Sanji even left and got her a towel.

Finally gaining her footing her strode over to the boys, "I expect my bath

drawn." She set off back to the girls. "Lucy what happened?"

Nami stared at the sticky blond, Lucy was licking chocolate sauce from her palm

"I got the boys to draw me a bath" Nami nodded in acknowledgement.

In thirty minute Lucy's bath was hot and ready, before entering she asked if

Chopper if he wanted to join. "No thanks I washed myself at drum island, I'm

good"

The rest of the day passed by slow, Lucy began making nice summer dresses for

the girls. The tailor was running low on cloth, but she had enough to make three

skimpy garments. Dresses were easy, Lucy had them finished by the time Sanji

called for dinner.

It took Lucy literally ten seconds to get to the kitchen, yet the boys were

already there devouring every dish on the table. The blonde took her seat near

Luffy and began eating her ramen, her captains hand stretched toward her plate,

she brought down her fork at the speed of light. Lucy struck the table in

between Luffy's thumb and pointer finger. He retracted his arm in defeat.

Over the course of two weeks Lucy has learned that every meal is a free for all.

Even though if you were female Sanji is automatically on your side. But the

blonde found this entertaining really, she always had a quick reaction time

compared to her crew. Ussopp began talking about some fireworks he was making,

Choppers eyes twinkled at the idea.

After dinner, the sun finally sank below the horizon, it was Lucy's turn for

watch.

Lucy, dressed in her yellow chick pajamas and a sketch book behind her back, was

ready for the night shift. She waved off the tired swordsman as he dropped the

anchor, then he jumped down to the boys quarters. All the company Lucy had was

the stars and the crescent moon. Lucy thought of numerous things to keep busy

until the sunrise. She began pacing the crows nest, her long blond hair caressed

her waist, I guess she needed to make this tank top longer.

Lucy began her lonely night by braiding her hair into intricate knots, after at

least 6 different styles she settled for a long fish tail braid cascading all

the way to her tail bone. Lucy's eyes felt heavy, she heard adults drink coffee

to stay awake, with that she was off to the kitchen.

After rummaging the cabinets as silently as she could manage The blonde found a

jar of powder, at least she knew the smell of coffee. Not knowing how much to

put she settled with filling half the cup with the powder and the other half

with boiling water. Not knowing what else to add she left the room stirring her

dark black drink. The smell tickled her nose and even made her cough.

Back at the crows nest she began sketching to pass time as her drink cooled.

"Ugh gross" She whined tasting her coffee, the girl vaguely remembered that

Tamaki hated the drink as well. "Bottoms up" she cooed chugging the black

liquid. She belched after swallowing the drink "Excuse me" Lucy said to no one

in particular.

Maybe it took time to kick in, she thought, the artist continued to sketch.

Slowly, as time progressed, she began to feel energized. She finished eight

sketches of different objects on the boat before she began to shake. She

clenched her waist, her whole body was vibrating.

Lucy felt trapped in her skin, she felt like she was suffocating. Arching her

back she felt relief as her white appendages emerged from her back, Four feet of

white feathers spread out at both her sides. She put a bare foot on the wall of

the crows nest and jumped. Before she fell on the deck Lucy flapped her wings

and took flight. She flew fast and furious. Her wings sliced through the air

like butter, she performed spins and twirls until her head began to spin.

She flew high above the clouds, crashing through the moist clouds . She flew

along the sea, Lucy splashed water in her face the cold water was riveting in

the humid night. The angel angled her wings to the clouds and took off. Her plan

was to fly to the moon. She began her ascent, she flew higher and higher.

Looking down the merry was only a small black dot, she saw another black dot a

considerable distance to the right of her ship. Flying closer she saw that the

dot did not move and had trees.

"Another island!" Lucy cheered, oh boy Luffy would be so excited. She flew over

the piece of land and made a sharp u-turn heading back towards the merry. Her

bare feet shook as she touched the warm wood, the affects of the caffeine

lingered to a slight degree. She was jumpy but not as jittery. She lay in the

crows nest and sang a tune to calm her nerves.

The sun emerged from the horizon in what seemed like an eternity, her eyes felt

like sand and her limbs were lead. Lucy climbed down the sail rope and landed

near the boys cabin. She jumped down and was attacked by the putrid smell of the

quarters. "Did something did in here?!" Lucy smothered her mouth and nose in

here top, desperately trying to mask the odor.

"Everyone up, it's either all of you are taking baths or we are cleaning every

inch of this cabin!" Lucy stomped her bare foot. All the boys moaned in protest,

Walking over to Luffy's hammock she turned it up side down, causing the captain

to fall. "You will be first, Ussopp you are second" she called staring at the

long nose boy attempting to escape the room.

Zoro growled, Lucy shot him a deathly stare and her silenced. She stripped all

the boys to their underwear. Sanji took care off his hygiene and Lucy deemed him

clear to go cook breakfast. Chopper went to join Vivi and Nami in there shower.

The blonde commanded Luffy, Ussopp, and Zoro to clean the room. She was nice

enough to offer laundry services but she made sure to point out that this will

not be a regular occurrence.

Lucy filled an empty barrel of water and washed all of the boys clothes, after

finishing the grueling job she pinned them all up on the sails ropes. With that

breakfast was ready, everyone ran for food.

Lucy stomach growled, she descended the rope and ran for the kitchen, determined

to fully restock on calories.

During breakfast, other than dodge Luffy's thieving hands, Lucy brought up the

island she saw last night. She could lead the crew there by flight. Nami thought

about the idea while The captain immediately began chanting "Adventure,

Adventure!"

Ussopp, knowing how to appeal to the navigators interest spoke smoothly "Could

be some hidden treasure." At those words the red heads eyes became berry

symbols, "Lead the way Lu-chan!"

Tying a small bell to Lucy's waist she took off into the morning sky. It was hot

but the breeze was much stronger than yesterday, this barely affected Lucy's

flight pattern. The blonde flew high in the sky to first locate the island, once

found she lead the crew and the merry to the tiny piece of land.

Land back on the ship Lucy defended "it was much bigger last night" Luffy looked

slightly disappointed but cheered when Sanji said he'll prepare a great picnic.

As the island came further into view they notice that in was very flat but lush

land. The only vegetation were some palm trees and shrubs. The crew safely

docked and embarked on the tiny island.

"It must be so small that it has no magnetic level at all" Nami stated "it's not

significant enough to add to my map though" Lucy ignored the disappointment in

the navigators voice and and idea popped into her head. She told everyone to

change into bikinis while she got some extra hammock netting.

With the net she double knotted the string to two palm trees creating a make

shift volleyball net. "Ussopp, get a ball!" Lucy screamed sliding down the tree.

The long nose sniper grabbed a ball and jumped down from the merry.

For hours the pirates paired off to play volleyball, draw straws made the

weirdest of combinations. In Lucy's opinion Chopper had mean volleyball skills.

For drinks they would knock down the coconuts from the palms, Lucy has acquired

a fine taste for coconut milk.

Lucy rested on the sand, letting the waves tickle the soles of her feet. Her

blond hair was tidied away in a high pony tail, her layers refused to be tamed.

She stared at Nami and Vivi in the ocean, swimming and felt disappointment.

Never has Lucy ever enjoyed the ocean, well as far as she could remember. All

she's ever known was flight, in retro spect she would choose the ability to be

air borne than to have sea legs. Lucy sulked in the sand "You can't have the

best of both worlds" she chanted to soothe her nerves.

"LUUUUUUCCYYYYYYYY" she heard a voice call, but before she could turn around her

body was hoisted high in the air. The blond was pinned to her captains shoulder

by his arm, their destination was the sea. "Luffy! We can't swim remember?!" But

no matter how much she begged Luffy charged forward, making a wake of a

monstrous size.

We passed the girls and kept running until he grew weak of the oceans energy.

Sapped of all his energy both pirates splashed into the sea. The water only

being waist high, Lucy sprung up holding her weak captain "I'll kill you Luffy"

Lucy growled as she herself grew weak. She fell to her knees and sank. Almost

immediately two strong hands wrapped around Lucy's waist and pulled, the blond

began choking salt water.

She hoisted onto yet another shoulder, only this one was mush broader. Lucy

found herself chocking over the shoulder of an annoyed swordsman. "Oi Marimo I

said I'll get Lucy-chan" Sanji grumbled as he held Luffy like a sac of potatoes.

Lucy just moaned as she let her head dangle over Zoro's back, her ponytail

occasionally brushed his thighs.

Zoro set the blonde carefully on the white sand, she was so pale compared to the

grains beneath her. Her green eyes lingered to the swordsman before she fell

over. Lucy felt weak, more than the ocean do to her. She felt dizzy, immediately

a bucket of cold freshwater was doused the girl. Her energy spiked, "Lu-chan you

are dehydrated!" Chopper's tone was stiff, a cup of water was forced down the

blondes throat. Once Lucy's vision stabilized she saw her loopy captain lay

beside her, giggling. Raising her shaking arm the blonde clenched her fist and

slammed it to Luffy's gut, causing him to cough up sea water.

Lucy wobbled to her feet and brushed the sticky sand from her butt. She saw the

swordsman walk on to the greener side of the island and lay in the soft green

shrubs. She found the shrubs beautiful but somewhat familiar, their light green

color shined in the sunlight.

She took a step forward when some wet material covered her head. The captain

through his hat on Lucy before running off to play "I don't wanna lose it" be

shouted. The blonde found the hat comforting to protect her face from the sun.

"Hey Lucy wanna build a castle" Chopper asked, his eyes were sparkling. "Sure"

Lucy agreed falling on her knees next to the deer. The two built their sand

castle while discussing science and medicine. Lucy never knew one could

experience hallucinations when without water and in the sun, she would keep that

in mind for later.

Time flew by as the crew rested and played, Sanji called everyone to a

dinner-lunch when the sun was just beginning to set. The six pirates and desert

princess sat around the fire, each gorging on their kebab. To Lucy's right was

Zoro, to her left was Nami. During dinner Ussopp and Luffy announced "Ready for

a show!"

From behind their backs the two pulled out a lighter and a tiny white ball.

"This is a firework" Ussopp gloated. Lucy raised her arm "What's a firework?"

Everyone gasped even Zoro furrowed his brow. "Are you stup..." Luffy tried to

speak but the sniper cut off "You will see now"

Running over to the shrubs Ussopp lite the tiny ball and set it down. He clamped

his hands over his ears and ran back to the crew. There was whiny sound before a

spark flew up. Lucy guessed the spark made it 20 feet before it crashed back

down, landing among the shrubs. For a few seconds the crew was silent, then Nami

began to laugh. Everyone went hysterical except Ussopp giving numerous excuses

for his failure "the humidity" he whined "the wind" he cried.

-BANG- sparks of light erupted from the shrubs, colors of red, yellow, and blue

beams of light shot in all directions. Lucy's mouth opening in awe, it was so

beautiful. Once the light settled a small fire was left, it began burning the

surrounding shrubs. Ussopp muttered insanities as he retrieved a bucket to douse

the flames. But the fire spread at a miraculous pace, numerous shrubs burned to

smoke and ashes, they left a displeasing odor in its wake. Lucy's nose tickled

at the odd aroma, she could not compare it to any odor from a previous

experience.

Ussopp's attempts to put out the flames were futile, more and more shrubs burned

in the time being. "Guys lets just go, the fire will go out eventually!" Nami

ordered picking up mugs to bring on the merry. "Seems like a plan" Zoro picked

up a bag of collected coconuts and hopped on the the merry. Lucy and the rest

grabbed anything valuable and the merry set sail. The smell of the burnt shrubs

lingered on the ship.

Lucy looked around and saw Luffy staring at the moon "Hey Luffy." The blonde

felt light headed while speaking, suddenly the ocean looked so mysterious and

perplexing. "Lucy-chan, does the moon follow us as we sail" Luffy spoke not once

did his eyes leave the white orb in the sky. Lucy was going to answer but

something large crashed into her hip.

Chopper stood in horn point over Lucy's fallen being. The deer spoke fast

"L-lu-chan the shrubs from the island, Lu- I just looked them up, they are

hallucina-hallucani-hallucinogenic" the deer rambled. But instead of listening

to the deer Lucy looked at the moon, maybe it did follow as they sailed.

At one moment Chopper was towering over the tiny blonde, then was next was Sanji

"My princess let me help you up" he proceed to prance around with Lucy in his

arms. Fighting his grip she landed right on her face on the deck, The cook was

already occupied with Nami and Vivi unfolding lounge chairs. "The sun was

setting this was no time to tan" Lucy mumbled.

Walking into the kitchen the blond found Zoro gulping down a keg of liquor.

Seeing how this was a normal occurrence she grabbed a seat beside the swordsman.

In front her was an open plant book belonging to Chopper, this must be his

research. The page was dog eared on a plant called "Marijuana" reading through

the texts she found the symptoms. "Laziness, Absentmindedness, Dizziness,

Sleepiness, and Uncontrollable Hunger" Lucy read aloud "HUH?" Zoro screamed

setting the empty keg beside him.

"Nothing" Lucy answered wobbling out the door. Outside Luffy and Ussopp were

playing with... Lucy jumped off the deck and landed on the captain wielding a

lighter, grabbing the tool the blonde chucked it to the sea. Finding rope the

tailor proceeded to tie the two to the mast.

"Two down" Lucy looked at the upper deck "three to go" Climbing the stairs was a

challenge on it's own, once she made it, well that was something else. Nami and

Vivi were in there underwear tanning, the sun was long gone under the horizon.

"You know the sun is not out!"

Both girls looked confused for a second, then they frowned "Such a party pooper

Lu-chan!" Nami accused. Sanji, seeing the girls in nothing but bra's and

underwear, was having a nosebleed in his own corner.

Both girls continued their petty insults at Lucy, not wanting to start anything

Lucy went to check on Zoro. The swordsman was now on his 3rd keg, Lucy ran and

slapped him. Expecting a retaliation Lucy automatically flinched, the blond was

thrown on the table. Her back ached from hitting the wood, an evil grin was

frozen on the mans face.

Lucy buckled her hips and kneed Zoro in the crotch throwing him on the floor

beside the table. Grabbing his ankle she dragged the collapsed swordsman

outside. Near the restrained boys was everyone else seated in a circle. Their

were swaying in sync and they were humming "Kumbaya." Giving up Lucy placed the

unconscious swordsman on her lap and sang along.

-Growl- Lucy's stomach's hunger woke the exhausted girl, struggling to get up

she saw that everyone was passed out on the deck. Ussopp and Luffy were still

restrained but out cold. Zoro rested his head on the blondes thighs. Both Vivi

and Nami used Chopper as a pillow.

All the blonde knew was that she was tired and hungry, and from the grumbling

sounds that echoed throughout the ship, so was everyone else. "Meat" Luffy

murmured.

"Well I hope Alabasta comes by tomorrow, because all we have left is fresh water

and nuts for the next three days" Sanji muttered. Lucy knew that the plant

induced extreme hunger, but she would never expect to have their food supplies

wiped in one hour. The blond patted her full stomach.

"That was incredible" Luffy and Ussopp announced, of course they were happy,

it's probably been their dream to eat out the ship. So in conclusion the merry

was out of food and cloth. "Oi we need more gunpowder as well" Ussopp commented.

"So we are out of food, cloth, and gun powder. Lovely just freakin lovely!"

Luffy laughed as he took off his strawhat and set it on the table "Everything'll

be alright!"

4 days later... Lucy layer helpless in the crows nest, she was keeping watch,

the only job that required the least amount of movement. Her devil fruit began

eating her stored body fat in order to sustain itself. She had no calories to

give, her arms felt like lead and her body felt empty. Luffy was napping on the

mast head he must be tired.

Their was not a single gust of wind and the sun was beating down on her pale

figure. Her wings were useless as they were probably just dead weight by now.

Lucy was about to doze off when the crows nest shook, but it wasn't just the

mast that trembled. The whole ship was shaking violently, this called everyone's

attention to the blonde "There's nothing out there" Lucy croaked, her throat was

dry as well. Instead of looking around the horizon Nami's vision was focused on

the sea.

Similar to Wapol's watermelon a giant shark emerged from the deep blue sea.

Rising up a good 30 feet towering over the merry. "Must be a hallucination" Lucy

mumbled curling into a ball, she heard screams and commands but she diagnosed it

as dehydration along with starvation dreams.

**Sorry for my iPhone's weird way of format. Well I've also given thought to improving Lucy and her story line, I wonder what I'll come up with? .**


	11. Chapter 11

A New Piece of One Piece Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking so long to post, I had a cruise to board and there was absolutely no wifi. I had to add an extra character so Lucy wouldn't be left out of all the action, but I will try my best to not change too much.**

Similar to Wapol's watermelon a giant shark emerged from the deep blue sea.

Rising up a good 30 feet towering over the merry. "Must be a hallucination" Lucy

mumbled curling into a ball, she heard screams and commands but she diagnosed it

as dehydration along with starvation dreams.

After another three minutes of screaming Lucy finally lifted her trembling head

to see Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji battle the shark. They weren't doing too good

since they were all starved and parched. The blond grabbed her axe, did it

always weigh this much?

She chucked the axe hitting him directly between the

eyes, the momentum of the throw sent Lucy over the edge of the crows nest.

Fortunately she was caught by Chopper, the shark died on impact. Lucy fainted

from the force of the fall, her stomach just felt so empty.

The blonde woke up to the smell of a beautiful aroma. Before her was a feast,

was she in heaven. "Good afternoon miss, today we have shark soup, fried shark,

grilled shark, shark fins, and iced shark fingers." Sanji cooed handing Lucy a

fork and knife. Forgetting about utensils Lucy began stuffing her mouth with all

the delicious dishes. She needed to stock up on calories as well.

"I have plenty stocked up so enjoy" Sanji announced, no one hesitated to eat as

much as they could handle.

"We've entered the Alabasta climate, we should be arriving within 1-2 days" Nami

informed finishing her soup. Vivi gave a sad smile, Lucy rubbed her shoulder and

grinned.

"Guys there is smoke! Smoke coming from the ocean!" Choppers voice screamed from

the upper deck. The crew rushed out to see what's up with the deer. "Oh that's

just steam" Nami giggled "there is an underwater volcanos nearby!" The navigator

explained slouching over the wooden rail. Lucy sighed in relief but then thought

"Don't islands form from underground volcanoes" the blond asked twisting her

hair in her finger.

"Yeah but that will be in a long time" Nami emphasized the word long, "maybe

even thousands of years!" Luffy and Ussopp stared at the ocean hoping to see

something, they all chanted the inanimate volcano to go faster.

The merry slowly merged with a thick mist, probably closest to the magma. The

steam blocked all vision, she couldn't even see Nami's bright red head beside

her. Fortunately the steam cleared quickly as the merry moved closer towards

Alabasta.

As Lucy's vision cleared she noticed a blue covered figure standing next to her

Captain and Sniper. Slowly the other girls noticed the stranger as well, Lucy

was speechless for a moment.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy asked noticed the clad dressed in a royal blue, a

stuffed swan was stitched to his shirt and he wore the most ridiculous pants.

The tailor almost barfed from the fashion sense this man had, or was it a very

ugly women?

"I'm an okama!" He sung dramatically. Lucy cut him off quickly his voice

bothered her sensitive ears "Lets throw him off!"

The man fell to his knees and began crying into Luffy's shorts "You can't, you

just can't, I'm a devil fruit user! Ill drown!" But Lucy continue to mutter "I

have a floaty I don't mind parting with"

Nami walked down to the lower deck Chopper joined her as well. Lucy preceded to

keep as much distance as possible from the strange okama. "Please let me stay,

ill show you my power in exchange" the okama moved quickly, he clocked Luffy

square in the face, the boy flew into the wood of the ship. Both Lucy and Zoro

grabbed their weapons, ready to charge.

Seeing the hostility the okama raised his arms "I mean no harm" he placed his

hand on his cheek and morphed... Into Luffy! "This is my Mane Mane ability!"

Lucy almost dropped her axe in shock, the okama transformed into Luffy

completely. His body, voice, everything was her captain. While the crew was in

shock the man lightly tapped the cheeks of the whole crew on the lower deck. The

okama's eyes lingered on Lucy when she immediately deadpanned "touch me and you

die" his eyes quickly left hers.

Once again touching his cheek he transformed into every pirate on the lower deck

while speaking "just one tap on the check and I can take on the form of whoever

I choose" he began transforming into other unknown faces "And I even have a

memory option." He transformed into Nami one last time and spoke slowly "Even

bodies" he lowered his blue robes showing the Navigators naked body to the

others. This earned him and punch to the face from the red head.

The random faces passed in a blur, once finished he transformed into himself.

Lucy looked over to Vivi to see her fists clenched. The boys on the lower deck

wiped there nose bleeds, Luffy, Ussopp and Chopper began dancing with the okama.

Behind the merry another ship emerged from the steam, this one resembled a giant

swan. Lucy almost smashed her face in the wood, no question that this was the

okama's boat.

"Oi okama I see a giant swan behind us" the weirdo looked over and cheered "oh

my ship, my ship" he cooed. Standing up on the Merry's side he cleared his

throat "So long my friends, even though you all have been so hospitable I must

go. I will always remember you" He grinned like an idiot.

"MR. 2!" A voice screeched "What are you doing?" From the swan boat there was a

girl with short pink hair. Her posture looked annoyed, her foot tapped

considerably. "Oh I'm sorry Miss Labor Day" the okama jumped over to the wooden

swan. Lucy made eye contact with the girl, noticing Lucy's green eyes the girl

gave a malicious grin so wide her face became strained.

"We will never forget you!" The idiots on the lower deck began to cry. Nami

stood frightened on the ship.

Both ships merged into more steam, everyone's vision was blurred once again.

Once again the fog cleared and the swan ship was gone. "Mr. 2?" Zoro questioned

"Miss Labor Day" Nami shook as she spoke.

Lucy finally broke the shock with saying "Did we really have two baroque works

agents on this ship. Vivi how did you not notice?!" Lucy rubbed her temples,

she might have a headache coming.

"And now they know our faces, no he has our faces" Zoro muttered. "I'm sorry I

never would have guessed he was Mr.2!" Vivi cried.

"He seems like a very extraordinary person" The blond grumbled stretching out

her wings, she wished she could let them free all the time. Lucy flew to the

crows nest in an attempt to see the swan ship, but there was no sign of it.

"Wherever it is... It's long gone now" Lucy called to Nami. Sighing the

navigator shrugged "Well we are close to Alabasta, confrontation is inevitable."

The crew went quiet as the girls retreated to the kitchen. Lucy stayed up in the

Crows nest to keep watch. Miss Labor Day looked no older than Lucy, what was she

doing in an assassins organization! Well this wouldn't be the first peculiar

thing the blond has encountered while on this journey.

Lucy spent the next twenty or so minutes thinking to herself when she heard the

boys scream "A cat!" Looking over the blond was confronted with a giant cat

fish. This time Lucy didn't even flinch, the shark was scarier. She observed

while Zoro Luffy and Sanji ran over to capture the beast. Chopper and Ussopp

watched in horror. That cat fish began to rethink its decision of attacking

their ship. In reality the cat committed suicide showing itself to Luffy.

She looked at her captain to find him frothing at the mouth, the bastard was

still hungry? Before the boys could attack Vivi came over with Nami's staff,

hitting all three on the head.

"This fish is sacred in Alabasta, don't attack it" Vivi scolded the three

idiots. Lucy could here Luffy mumble "asshole" the blond couldn't help but

giggle.

"You will be able to eat once we get to Alabasta!" Vivi assured the grumpy

captain, jeez he really was hungry. Ignoring her crews mindless chatter Lucy

looked out to the horizon, in the distance she could see an island "Alabasta

ahead!" She cheered.

The whole crew looked forward and saw the shadow, anticipation began to fill

Lucy's mind. She will need to be prepared for what's ahead, the baroque works is

a dangerous bunch. After Vivi's explanation of the agent system there was no

stopping the fight between the pirates and the organization.

As Lucy cheered her eyes looked back to the horizon behind the merry, her grin

was replaced with a frown. Behind them were ships, all with the assassin

organization's flags. Zoro noticed the change in Lucy's attitude, he looked over

and saw the ships.

"Looks like we are making great time" the swordsman grinned. The whole crew

proceeded to look behind the merry. Each of them as shocked as Lucy.

"Those are the billions, servants to the officer agents" Vivi solemnly spoke.

"Two hundred of them huh?" Nami began "that's going to be tough"

"Stop worrying all of you" Zoro stood up pulling out a roll of white bandages.

"Lucy get down here. There are only nine of us and we need to not lose sight of

our objective."

The blond jumped down and landed right beside the swordsman. Lucy caught on to

what the swordsman was doing. She helped him cut the strips into nine even

pieces. Each crew member tied a white bandage to their left wrist, over a black

X that Nami began drawing. "Now there is no doubt when confronted with the

transforming okama" Zoro spoke.

"At least we know what to expect" Lucy commented helping Vivi with her strip.

"What should I do!" Chopper exclaimed, this brought a smile to the tailors face.

"Beat up who you can and run when you can't handle the situation, just do your

best" Ussopp chanted to the deer.

"You're just saying that to yourself" Sanji smirked, Lucy chuckled at his

comment "Chopper don't worry yourself too much" The blond petted the tiny beast,

his eyes sparkled at the tailor.

Luffy stretched out his bandaged arm, everyone slowly joined as they all formed

a small circle "Whatever happens from now this is proof of our nakamaship"

Luffy's voice was stern and inspirational, goosebumps formed on Lucy's arms

"Lets get onto dry land... To a resturant! Then Alabasta" The blond performed a

face palm at her captains ignorance but cheered either way.

"Shut up idiot!" Nami hit the captain over the head a small bump formed on his

head. She went for another hit when Luffy grabbed Lucy as a shield. He hoisted

her over his shoulder, sometimes she regretted being so light, she knew captain

had no problem lifting her at all.

Nami gave up on her mission and walked away, they were docking soon. "Luffy can

you let..." Lucy tried to speak but Luffy jumped off the ship. The tailors eyes

widened "not again" she thought. She shut her eyes in fear.

Realizing that she did not feel wet Lucy opened her green eyes and found her

captain running through a desert town chanting "restaurant" Lucy sulked at the

fact that she was held closely the Luffy's shoulder.

Before she could react her gut smashed into something hard, she gri gripped wood and

clenched her stomach. To Lucy's right was Luffy, beyond him was a gaping hole in

the bar and wall.

"They mister, food please" Her captain ordered, Lucy was still in a daze, the

hole in the wall did not look like a clever decoration. Everyone at the bar was

silent and staring at the both of them. Without a care in the world Luffy began

stuffing his mouth with everything he found.

"Oi Luffy" the blonde voice was malicious and evil, she wanted to kill her

Captain. Noticing a drip of sweat on her brow Lucy took a second to tie up her

long golden locks. The desert was too hot for someone with hair like Lucy's.

Once tied up in a high ponytail she heard someone scream "Strawhat!"

In front of the pirates was a muscular man with white hair and a metal staff

tied to his back. He looked at her captain with menacing eyes. The two made eye

contact before the man broke it "So you're here too?" He grinned.

The whole time Luffy did not once stop shoving food into his inflated cheeks.

"WOULD YOU STOP EATING!" Lucy and the stranger yelled in unison. "Who is this

weirdo?" The tailor continued talking to her captain. "Who are you?" The man

noticed that the young girl was with Strawhat Luffy.

"YOU'RE THAT SMOKEY GUY!" Luffy spit pieces of food as he yelled. Before Lucy

could comment her captain stood up "Thanks for the food!" Immediately the blond

felt a strong grip on her ankle and once again she was airborne and hoisted onto

Luffy's scrawny shoulder.

The captain ran down the desert street with his tailor in tow. Behind them was

the man chasing them down the called out "Tashigi it's strawhat!" Lucy looked

ahead and saw a you girl armed with a sword.

Thinking fast Lucy summoned her wings, she wiggled out of her Captains grasp and

instead grabbed him. The angel brought them both to a roof top before quickly

hiding her white appendages. Now the pirates were hoping rooftops together.

They landed on the ground and kept running, the weird man was close behind. Lucy

kept a faster pace than her captain, her looked behind and saw a smoke covered

fist aimed towards Luffy. It was about to grasp her captains shirt a flare of

fire whisked it away.

Lucy didn't stop running and crashed right into Zoro, not waiting any time the

blond was once again lifted into the air. This time she hung over the

swordsman's back, behind her the whole crew followed. They all ran towards the

merry each carrying supplies. On Zoro's other arm was a keg of some liquid.

In seconds they were all aboard the ship, but the man was no where to be found.

Lucy's thoughts pondered on the strange fire that suddenly sparked and saved

Luffy. It seemed familiar almost.

Zoro set a dazed tailor on the deck and walked over to her captain. Still on

land was Vivi and Caroo, she handed him a folded envelope and he ran away. She

screamed "preserve your water!" As the oversized duck ran away.

"So Luffy who was that guy?" Zoro asked. Lucy added "yeah that guy with the

smoke!" Zoro gave the blond a weird look "That's Smoker, he is with the marines,

I mean the guy with the fire!" He looked back at Luffy. The blond was perplexed,

there was someone else?

"That's my brother! He is a pirate too" the young captain grinned considerably.

"He is a pirate, he is looking for the one piece too! And it looks like he got

himself a devil fruit as well" Luffy explained.

Everyone was still shocked at the word brother, there was another guy who was

like Luffy out there?! "Any way, he is really strong! Even before his devil

fruit I could never beat him in a fight. But I'm pretty sure that now I can kick

his ass!" Lucy was just absolutely lost.

The blond leaned against the wooden railing when a gust of wind tickled her

neck. From behind a man jumped on board, he spoke "who can you beat?"

He landed beside Lucy and took off his hat, dark curls reached just below his

ears. A large purple tatoo with a skull in its center inked his back. This mark

stroke something with Lucy, this man was familiar.

He straightened his back and rolled his shoulders "Yo, I'm..."

Lucy thought and thought in her head "Ace!"

"Ace!" The man finished his sentence.

"Hey Ace!" Luffy grinned at his older brother, "Long time no see Luffy" Ace

ruffled Luffy's black curls. Lucy instinctively walked towards the man.

"You didn't get my message in Drum?" The older brother asked "What message?"

Luffy furrowed his brow. "Never mind" Ace chuckled.

"Ace...?" The man turned around and made eye contact with the blond, his look of

curiosity was replaced with a wide grin "Lucy-chan!" He threw his arms around

the tailor "what are the odds, are you apart off Luffy's crew, boy this is one

small world!"

He held the blond tight as he looked around, the whole crew was utterly

speechless. "Lucy how do you know Ace!" Luffy questioned.

"I met her out in the grand line on a tiny boat, she knew nothing but her name

and she had trouble even keeping memories. I took her aboard and dropped her off

on the nearest safe island, this was before I joined the white beard pirates!"

Ace continued to squeeze the speechless blond, why couldn't she remember any of

this!

"Oh cool, we found Lucy on an island and now she is our tailor" Luffy continued.

"Weird." Both brothers shook their heads in unison.

"Hold it, memory loss, whitebeard pirates?!" Nami cried clutching her head,

this situation was confusing enough as it was. "I knew that mark was familiar"

Zoro commented from behind.

"Anyway all I wanted to do was give you this" Ace pulled a scrap paper from his

pocket, he handed it to Luffy with great care. "Luffy I'm part of the whitebeard

pirates now, keep that paper and we will meet again sometime" the older brother

seemed in a rush to leave.

"I have certain business I have to take care of, next time we meet will be the

pirates summit!" Ace jumped from the ship and landed in a tiny red canoe.

"Wait you can relax here for a bit, I haven't seen you in a while!" Luffy called

out. The brother grinned before he waved "I have to finish off a pirate named

Blackbeard, as his superior I have to make him pay for his rule breaking. Please

take care of my brother for me and Lucy... Stay away from Dragons!"

Without another word Ace was off, his tiny canoe moved at a dangerous speed

towards a group of marine ships. He charged forward from his tiny figure a giant

explosion of fire swallowed himself and all the ships. He was long gone by the

time the sparks cleared.

"Such a great guy" Nami was completely shocked "How can someone so considerate

be related to Luffy." Lucy ignored the chatter among her crew, she stared out to

the horizon and thought "Dragons?"


End file.
